


Kotoba

by Graymalkyn



Series: Little headcanons [2]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Communication, Conversations, First Love, Love, M/M, Nostalgia, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graymalkyn/pseuds/Graymalkyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a short affair during high school and ten years of having his mind filled with Ritsu's absence, Takano Masamune has been reunited with his first love. Now that they're adults, rekindling and maintaining a relationship seems harder than ever, especially because Ritsu refuses to acknowledge his feelings for Takano. But both of them know that it only takes the right words to tip the glass of love and make it spill over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Senpai

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Majime Headcanon. Since in "Majime" Takano and Onodera are together (though they haven't told the others yet), some stories take place before Onodera's confession, and some after.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritsu wakes up to a phone call from Takano-san.

Ritsu’s eyebrows twitched every time the phone buzzed. He was pretty sure it was still too early in the morning, because the damned birds that lived outside the apartment complex were chirruping merrily. Even worse, someone was calling him on a cold Sunday morning. _Sunday._ The buzzing stopped.

He snuggled under the blankets and turned around. The phone started buzzing again.

“Nnngh! Just die already!” he groaned. He fumbled about and his warm fingers found his cellphone just as it stopped buzzing. He opened one eye and tried to focused on the display.

_Takano-san. 3 missed calls._

Ritsu closed his eyes and rubbed his face on the warm pillow. His fingers were still wrapped around the phone. A few minutes passed, but the phone didn’t ring again.

**_That jerk._ **

Now both eyes open, he went through the list of calls. Takano’s name popped up much more frequently than any other. _Why does he feel the need to call me all the time?_ Ritsu thought. _Isn’t it enough to see me every single day at the office?_

The phone started buzzing again, the soft vibration running down Ritsu’s fingers. A gentle rumble, like a cat’s, or Takano’s voice just as he woke up, when his eyes were still closed and Ritsu could admire the man’s eyelashes for a split second.

“You’re being a bother. Whaddya want?" 

"That’s no way of talking to your boss, Onodera. What were you doing?" 

"I was sleeping until  _someone_ decided it’d be good to bother his subordinate on a Sunday morning." 

"I wouldn’t have had to bother you if you’d come home from your family meeting last night. Was it good?" 

”… Did you phone me to talk about that?“ 

"I phoned to make sure you were alright. It’s bloody cold outside.”

Ritsu shivered and covered his head with the blankets. “I’ve noticed. There’s not much I can do about it.”

“ _Onodera_ ,” Takano said loudly, “I’m in my bed, you’re in your bed. One of us is in the wrong place." 

"Wh—what’s with that? What are you saying?” Ritsu felt the familiar warmth of the blushing that only Takano provoked in him. “We’re fine the way we are! Besides, I’m n-not gonna get up to open the door for you!" 

"I swear you’re so annoying… Fine!” Takano let out a long sigh. “We’ll have to warm each other up through the phone, then." 

"Eh?! What—No! I refuse! That’s so—!" 

"Ritsu…” Takano’s voice, that smooth rumble against his ear… Just the sound of his breathing… “Just tell me… Why is it that I want you this much? That I love you this much?”

_That’s so…_

“I love you,” Takano said. 

“I—” _Why. Why now?_ Ritsu thought. _Why didn’t you say it when I asked you about it?_

“Don’t worry. You don’t need to confess today. You know? It makes me happy just to be able to get it off my chest. I keep thinking that if I’d said it once back then…" 

 _ **!**_ "Ah… That’s—" 

"I love you, Ritsu. I really, truly do." 

Onodera covered his mouth and shut his eyes tight, but he could still listen to that soft voice, those nostalgic words, and he wondered how he’d been able to live ten years without it. Without him.  _That’s… So unfair, Senpai._

“Ah, that’s enough!” Ritsu groaned, kicking the covers away and stomping towards the front door. “I’ll let you in, but just so you know, I wanna go back to sleep!”

“Yes, young master Ritsu,” Takano replied, a hint of a smile in his voice. 

Onodera unlocked the door and rushed back to his bed. _I really should give him a copy of the key,_ he thought, pretending that the thumping of his heart and the intense blush that had already taken over his ears had nothing to do with that idea.  

**\-----**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was prompted by a quote posted by @moonlightmillennium on Tumblr ("I’m in my bed, you’re in your bed. One of us is in the wrong place"), so this pseudo-drabble is a gift for her.


	2. Sekai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takano meets Onodera's father.

It wasn’t in his nature to eavesdrop, and by no means was he doing that. He thought of it as _overhearing_. How could he not, when the woman inside Ritsu’s apartment was being so loud? The words were muffled, though, making it impossible for him to figure out what exactly was going on.

Still, it wasn’t as if Takano needed an introduction: he was positive that it was Onodera’s mother who was causing such ruckus so early in the morning, and he debated with himself whether to bang on the wall of his own apartment or ring the bell. Banging and shouting _“You’re so noisy!”_ would surely mortify Onodera, whereas ringing the bell would make him self-conscious… And possibly mortify him as well. Then again, Takano sometimes felt that everything he did had that effect on Onodera.

He sighed as he stood at the door of Ritsu’s apartment. Just as he was about to press the intercom button, the elevator doors pinged and opened, letting an attractive older man out. The man raised his eyebrows in surprise, but then grinned in a youthful manner.

“Aaah, I thought it would be over already… I’m sorry, they’re being noisy, aren’t they?” he said apologetically. “Both mother and child have always been like that.”

“You know Onodera?” Takano asked.

“I _am_ Onodera,” the man smiled. “Onodera Tetsuya. Pleased to meet you.” He bowed slightly and handed Takano a business card.

Takano’s heart started beating like crazy. _How did I not notice?_ Takano wondered. _They’ve got the same hair and smile._ His mouth was dry when he bowed and handed out his own business card. “Takano Masamune. I’m Onodera… _kun_ ’s neighbor.”

“Ah! Thank you for taking care of my son then!” Onodera’s father smiled. He took a look at the card and blinked. “Takano-san, Marukawa Emerald Division? So you are---?”

“Onodera-kun’s boss, yes. Nice to meet you.”

Tetsuya glanced at his son’s door and then back at Takano, his eyes glittering with amusement. “Those two will probably go on like that for a while. Do you mind if I spend some time with you while we wait for them to calm down?”

A dozen thoughts went through Takano’s mind as he opened his door and let Ritsu’s father inside his apartment. The first one was feeling glad that, unlike Onodera, he always managed to keep his space clean and clear. The second had to do with realizing that this would be the first contact with the family of his lover. He swallowed hard as he prepared some tea.

“I recognized your name right away,” the man said.

“Excuse me?”

“Isaka-san is rather pleased with the way in which you handle Emerald.” He chuckled. “I’ll admit that you being head-hunted _did_ cause some friction between Marukawa and Shuudansha, whose CEO also plays golf in our club. But _Earth_ now has a capable editor, so there is no bad blood between them.”

“The boss is incapable of making enemies.”

“True. Isaka-san is a remarkable man.” Brown hair neatly combed back, kind eyes behind glasses with a silver frame, a fit yet graceful build and delicate features that had only been slightly sharpened by the passing of time. The curve of his back, the way of bending forward… That was Onodera’s father through and through. “Thank you,” Tetsuya smiled as he held the cup that Takano had left in front of him. “So, how’s my son doing? It’s been almost one year since he joined Marukawa.”

“I would have thought that Isaka-san would talk about Onodera-kun’s performance,” Takano said, before he realized how impertinent that might have sounded. “Sorry, I just meant---”

“Isaka-san is a good person,” the man replied. “Even if in our line of work we’re a little wary of the sweet talk we get on a daily basis, I know I can trust him when he says that Ritsu’s work is more than satisfactory. He was kind enough to let me know when Ritsu had some minor health problems. He also said that my son was in good hands. I suppose you’re the senpai Isaka-san mentioned, Takano-san?”

 _Ritsu’s senpai._ Takano nodded.

“Thank you for always taking care of my son,” Onodera’s father bowed.

Takano lowered his head. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to sound cheeky by mentioning Isaka-san so presumptuously. But he’s quite open in his relations, and he sometimes likes to tease Onodera-kun about his circumstances.”

“What circumstances would those be?”

“That Onodera-kun is expected to succeed you at the helm of Onodera Publishing.” _I want to ask him,_ he thought. _I want to know what this man wants Ritsu to be, what his plans are. Is there another fiancée in line for him? What is it like, to have a family that expects something from you?_ Never had he felt the differences between Ritsu and him more deeply than right there, sitting across from a man that unknowingly held Takano’s future happiness in his hands.

“If Isaka-san and my son have confided that business in you, I don’t see why I shouldn’t give you a proper reply.” Onodera-san left his cup on the table and gently pushed it away from him. “I have always been in favor of letting my son have as many experiences as possible. I have always believed that, just as his love for literature allowed him to see a different reality, traveling, studying, and working in a place other than his company would also help broaden his horizons.”

“So that means that once he’s acquired enough experience…?”

“That will depend on him.” Tetsuya’s hands rested on the table in a relaxed manner. “He is his own man. However, it is true that his mother and I have... expectations – we would like him to have his own family and find his place in the world, but any parent would feel the same way, wouldn’t they?”

Once again, Takano felt the sting of the lonely years in his family house, and how Ritsu’s presence –and ultimately his absence– had changed his view of the world. Didn’t he want Onodera to be happy as well? He did, but more than anything, he wanted to be the one to fill Ritsu’s life to the brim with happiness. Sharing their lives… Were it possible, he’d think of getting married and adopting a child. He wanted everything related to Ritsu. But then, what did Ritsu _really_ want? And if it didn't coincide with his dreams? What would be more important, then: his personal satisfaction, or…?

“Ah, everything’s quiet next door. That could be either good news or bad news with those two.” Tetsuya stood up.

Takano chuckled politely. “And to think that Onodera-kun used to be so compliant and quiet as a student…”

“Oh yes, that he was, many years ago… Well, I suppose the schooling abroad changed him, to his mother’s dismay. Although, if he hadn’t had that sort of experience, perhaps he’d never have found the courage to confront me about his transfer to Marukawa…” Tetsuya walked to the front door, followed by Takano. “But such is life. Children grow and change, right? You’re rather young yourself.”

“I’m 28.”

“Ehhh, 28… It would be wonderful to be that age again – better yet, to be even younger and enjoy the seemingly never-ending school days…” He looked somewhat nostalgic, walking out of the apartment as if he was in a daze. “That’s where you make some of the best memories, don’t you think?”

“Indeed,” Takano replied distractedly, his eyes clouded with visions of years past. _A blushing face, a library hall filled with their breathing; the warmth of their fingers entwined together…_

“Thank you for receiving me. I enjoyed talking to you. One day we must get together, so that you can tell me more about your school days with my son,” Onodera’s father said quietly as he bowed.

“Yes, of course…” Takano’s voice trailed. _No, wait._ What had he said? Tetsuya’s eyes were fixed on his as his finger reached out and rang Ritsu’s bell. What _had_ he said? “Um… I---”

The door opened and Ritsu’s voice could now be heard loud and clear. “Father! What took you so long?”

“I was having a nice chat with Takano-san. Kumiko-san!” he called out cheerfully as he entered his son’s apartment. “I hope you haven’t given our son a hard time...”

Onodera closed the door behind his father and his eyes darted to Takano’s face. “Why was he with you? Did he say something? No, no, no. Even worse – did _you_ say something?”

“Are you an idiot? What do you think I could tell him?” Takano hissed. “He seems to know that we’ve known each other for a long time, though. But don’t worry: it was just that. Oh, and he said he’d like to talk to me some other day.”

“What for?”

“Who knows.” Takano scratched his head and then stretched out. “Ah, but I could take that chance and ask him for your hand.”

Ritsu’s face went crimson. “You… You know what I think about those jokes. Takano-san, please refrain from making them… Especially when my parents are only a few meters away.”

 _I’m sorry,_ Takano thought. _I’m sorry for making you this nervous. But if only you’d hurry up and face your feelings… If only I could make you part of my world…_ “Onodera…” He was about to tousle his lover’s hair, but instead he put his hands in his pockets. “I hope they won’t give you trouble.”

Onodera’s gaze softened. “Yeah, me too.”

“I won’t bother you tonight telling you to come over. If you want to talk once you’re done with them, you can call me, alright?” He turned around and went back to his apartment. The door closed behind him and he rested his back against it. _I want to treat you properly. If only I could do things the right way…_

To his surprise, his cellphone rang a couple of hours later.

Ritsu’s name popping up on the display always made him smile.

**\-----**

** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't remember if Onodera's father had been addressed in the manga, so I was in two minds about the name. The options were Hiroshi or Tetsuya. I liked Hiroshi because it could mean tolerant, generous, prosperous (among other things), but the day I wrote this I came across a thousand Tetsuyas, so Tetsuya (clear, philosophy, many words related to questions) was the final choice. Kumiko (Ritsu's mom) looks pretty much like a female -and hardened- version of Ritsu with chin-length hair. Her name means something like "eternally beautiful".


	3. Issho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: anxiety
> 
> In case someone hasn't read the manga (you don't need to do so, but I'm giving you a heads-up), I'll just say that Haitani Shin/Arata is a character that appears in one of the latest volumes. The two things you must know about him are: 1) he hates Takano, with whom he used to work (the reasons are not entirely clear, despite what both of them have said); 2) he told Ritsu that he likes him and he'd like to go out with him. Ritsu didn't finish replying to that confession. 
> 
> So, keeping that in mind, you can read "Issho" ("Together").

As he clung to the phone, the only thing Ritsu could be grateful for was that it had rung while he was in the restroom. If Takano knew that he was getting such a call, he would behave as irrationally as he did every time Haitani’s name came up.

“Hello?”

“Ah, Onodera-kun! It’s me. I’m sorry to disturb you at this time of the day, but I was wondering if you’d like to go for a drink with me tonight.”

“Ah, you see… Tonight’s no good…”

“Tomorrow night, then?”

“Tomorrow? It’s a bit---”

“Onodera-kun,” Haitani said condescendingly, “you still have to give a proper response to my question. I’d rather hear it from you sooner than later. Ah, but I’d be lying if I said it’s only about that. There’s something related to work that I’d like to discuss.”

“Work?” Ritsu felt uneasy. “I’m not sure---”

“We can meet for some coffee at the new place next to Edogawabaji Station, or I can come over to your place,” Haitani said merrily. “What will it be?”

Ritsu shuddered with a sense of foreboding. “No, I---! I’ll meet you at the café tomorrow after work...”

“Ah, I’m looking forward to it, then! I’ll see you there tomorrow at 9.”

Ritsu heard the line go silent and he looked at himself in the mirror. He was too pale for Kisa or Takano not to notice that there was something off. He held his wrists directly under the cold running water and closed his eyes, trying to time his breathing. Was Haitani’s hatred of Takano so strong so as to mess with him? He believed that he’d never given that man false expectations, or shown any interest at all. Part of him blamed Takano for putting him in that position, but if he had to be honest with himself, none of that was their fault. Right. That was the only thing he had to tell Haitani. _“If you have a problem with Takano-san, talk it over with him.”_

The other part of him, however, felt that he wouldn’t be in that situation if he’d spoken his mind before.

“I hope it’s not too late,” he sighed.

* * *

“So… Um… I’m sorry, but… I really can’t date you.” Ritsu decided to tackle head-first the inevitable question that would surely follow that reply. “I did say that I don’t see a problem between two men dating, but---”

“But it’s not that.” Haitani Shin rested his head on his hand and gazed at Ritsu, a smile dancing on his lips. “Is this because you’re dating Takano?”

“Eh? I---No, I’m…! We’re not… It’s not like that…” Ritsu looked down at his half-empty coffee cup and the remains of the strawberry cake he’d ordered. As always, he hated himself for denying his relationship with Takano, for lying about his feelings to everyone, including himself. However flustered he felt at hearing Haitani’s words, he couldn’t help wondering if it wouldn’t be better to just come out and say it. Perhaps the pressure he’d been feeling in his chest for the past couple of days would finally be relieved.

“You know, Onodera-kun…” Haitani stirred his coffee slowly. “Your face betrays you. It always shows the most amazing expressions. I’m surprised you’ve managed to keep it a secret so far.”

“A secret?”

“Well, I assume that if it was known that the heir to the very traditional Onodera Publishing was involved with men, your family’s reputation would suffer a blow.”

There it was, the worry that had seized him from the very first day that he’d been reunited with Takano. A high-school romance didn’t have any consequences. This, what they were doing now, was a serious matter. Ritsu considered that life had hardened him somehow, but all it had done was help him create a mask – one that apparently was slipping.

“The company has nothing to do with my private life.”

“Ah, but the company _does_ belong to your family. You say they have no business meddling with your private life? I wonder if that’s how they feel about it,” Haitani said, holding his cup and smiling at Ritsu over the rim.

No good. He was starting to feel sick. The familiar jolts that ran through his body every time he felt anxious manifested once more. _Don’t let him notice it. Anyone but him._ He had to muster every bit of his strength to ask, “Why are you telling me this? What do you expect to get?”

“Onodera-kun… Would you consider not seeing Takano ever again?”

Ritsu stared at the man sitting across from him. “… What?”

“Ah, I didn’t mean to stop seeing him at work. I wouldn’t mind it if you continued working there after two break up---ah, true, you said you weren’t dating. I meant ‘stop being so close’.” He held his hands together and grinned. “Just stop hanging around him so much. Let me pick you up for dinner sometime. Oh, and this.” He offered Ritsu an envelope. “I can offer you a position at _Shuudansha_. You did say you were no good at romance, didn’t you? I’m sure that with the experience you’ve gotten so far, you’ll be a great addition to our shounen team.”

Ritsu felt his hands hot and sweaty. They were clenched so tightly under the table that he could feel his short fingernails digging into the skin. “I’m not looking for a new job.”

“I’m sure you aren’t, but would you remain in Marukawa, working with someone with whom you’ll be severing ties? This would be the second scandal at a workplace for Takano. He would be labeled as a problematic guy, and who knows who would employ him after that…”

Severing ties.  A scandal. Ritsu’s racing heart was scaring him. _Don’t beat so loudly. Don’t let him hear that._ The voices around them seemed to come and go, making him feel oddly detached. Even his own voice didn’t sound familiar when he stood up and said monotonously, “If that’s all you have to say, I’ll take my leave.”

“Ah, but will you consider what I’ve said?”

Ritsu didn’t dare look him in the eye. Clinging to his bag, he just nodded and walked out of the café. _I can’t breathe. I can’t breathe._ He knew that the more he thought about it, the worse it would become. _Quick. Go back home._ It had been the same thing after that afternoon that he’d left Takano’s room. He was choking, and he needed to calm down, but there were too many people around him, too much noise. _Shut up. Leave me alone._ His feet found the way to the station and he ran down the stairs, afraid that he would pass out in front of all those people. _Someone take me home,_ he thought, before falling down on his knees.

“Are you okay?” a distant voice asked, and another shouted, “He’s hyperventilating! Does anybody have a bag?”

His hands felt numb as he passed them over his sweaty face. _Just take me home,_ he thought one last time before he collapsed.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he found himself lying in a hospital bed, and the familiar figure of his father was standing by the window. It was strange to see him so often these days. As far as Ritsu remembered, he’d always been too busy with work to be around much. His father had always let him be - perhaps a kind gesture to make up for the family's expectations.

_“Your family’s reputation would suffer a blow.”_

Ritsu’s chest tightened once more and he struggled to sit up. Tetsuya turned around and rushed to his son’s side.

“What is it, Ritsu? Should I call the nurse?” One of his hands stroked his son’s face and the other pressed his arm. Ritsu shook his head, feeling the sting of tears, and Tetsuya wrapped his arms around him. “It’s okay. It’s okay…” His fingers ran through his son’s hair. “Take your time. Breathe in slowly.”

Ritsu remembered that the same thing had happened years ago, the night that he had pleaded his father to let him go abroad. He shut his eyes tight, feeling like those ten years had never happened, that he was the same insecure teenager that had run away. “I’m sorry,” he whispered after a while. “I’m sorry, father.”

Tetsuya cleared the wild bangs from his son’s forehead and looked into his eyes. “There’s no need to apologize. I’m glad Takano-san let me know on time.” He heard the door open and he smiled at the visitors.

“Is he awake?” Ritsu’s mother’s voice was as loud as usual. Her face looked unusually worried and tired. “Ritsu!” Kumiko threw her arms around her son and hugged him tightly. “Are you even eating properly? This city is too hot these days! And you’re working too hard. No wonder you slept for a whole day, you must be exhausted! Every time I call you, you’re busy. It was obvious that something like this would happen.”

 _For a whole day?_ “No, I…” His voice trailed off when he saw Takano standing behind his mother. He was silent, but Ritsu knew him well enough to know that he was merely holding back. There was a shadow of concern in his expression which sent Ritsu’s heart into a thumping fit. “Takano-san…”

“Onodera-kun.” His voice was polite and restrained. “I hope you don’t mind my contacting your parents.”

“You’ve got a very good boss, Ritsu,” his mother stated. “If he hadn’t told us, you’d never have let us know.”

Tetsuya smiled. “In any case, I’m glad we could see you awake before the visiting hours were over. The doctor said you’ll be released tomorrow. We’ll be going now, won’t we, Kumiko-san?” He stood next to his wife, barely giving her a chance to protest. “Takano-san, may we give you a lift back to your place?”

“No, thank you. I’ll talk to the doctor to see what time I should pick up Onodera-kun tomorrow.”

“Understood. I’ll leave my son in your care, then. Have a good night, Ritsu.”

“You too,” Ritsu said quietly. He was looking down, too afraid to meet Takano’s eyes. “I’m sorry,” he said after a long silence. “I didn’t mean to---”

Takano’s arms surrounded him, hugging him desperately. His lips landed on Ritsu’s forehead and trailed down over his cheeks, ultimately meeting Ritsu’s lips in a warm kiss. “Don’t scare me like that…” He murmured against his mouth. “I thought there was something wrong with you when you left the office yesterday. I shouldn’t have let you leave like that on your own.” He cupped Ritsu’s face. “I don’t care if the guys at Marukawa know about us. I begged you to let me take care of you. I love you, so---“

“Please, don’t say that,“ Ritsu interrupted him. “You’re always saying that. I asked you not to, didn’t I?”

Takano detached from him and gave him a strange look. “Never again?”

_“Onodera-kun… Would you consider not seeing Takano ever again?”_

_No,_ he had wanted to tell Haitani. _I don’t want to stop seeing him now that I’ve found him again. Now that we’ve found each other again._ A life without Takano…What had it been like? Had it felt complete? Serene, regular. He could have been proud of such a life. Building a healthy life together with a quiet person, having children, managing the company. _“I’ve always longed to spoil you rotten,”_ Takano had told him, and just like that, he had torn down yet another barrier. That man sitting near him, facing him with his frank hazel eyes… He loved him. He’d loved him for a long, long time now.

“Tell me, Ritsu… Was this my fault?”

Ritsu’s eyes opened wide.

Takano sighed. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that I’d make you say you love me. I don’t know what I was thinking…” He turned away and bowed his head. “Seems like it’s the only thing I do these days, apologizing for putting you through these feelings. But I _am_ sorry. I didn’t want this to happen this way.”

 _Once, I was the one who wouldn’t stop apologizing,_ Ritsu thought. _I was the one chasing you, saying that I loved you, dragging you around with my overflowing feelings._ Takano had accepted him, and even come to care for him: he was willing to be with him.

_“He would be labeled as a problematic guy, and who knows who would employ him after that…”_

“You… Are you crying?”

“Eh?” Ritsu touched his cheeks, warm and damp.”Ah… I’m sorry. I didn’t---”

“Ritsu…” Takano held his fingers delicately. “Just tell me what’s wrong. I won’t get mad. I won’t judge. But if I say that I want your everything, it’s because I want you to rely on me. We are together now, aren’t we?”

“I... I didn’t want to see him.” A sobbing that turned into a wail, and the pressure in his chest increased as the words struggled to come out. “I wanted to stay away from him. But he… He knows… about you… He knows that I… That we… A son like me would ruin my family if it were known, he said… But I didn’t mean to hurt anyone! If only things were different somehow… And you, you can’t---! I can’t let you get dragged down like this!” He felt the salty taste of mucus in his mouth and he choked.

Takano leaned forward and took the tissues from the night stand. He wiped Ritsu’s runny nose and stroked his hair. “Who said all that?” When Ritsu looked away, he spoke softly. “Who told you that?”

“Ha-Haitani-san…” Ritsu hiccupped. _No. No, no, no - wait._ What was he doing? Takano would surely---!

“Ah. So he intends to blackmail you?”

“Takano-san, please---”

“What does he want?”

Ritsu couldn’t look at him in the eye. “… Me not to see you anymore, and… He wants me to go out with him,” he mumbled. If he were to gaze up, what would Takano’s face show? Wrath? Contempt?

To his surprise, Takano laughed.

“So he’s saying he’ll expose you to your family for having a relationship with a man, but he’s telling you to date him?” His laughter was explosive and dismissive. “How much of an idiot can he be? And you!” He hit Ritsu on the head softly. “That was all? Don’t go scaring me like that!”

“That---It’s not a joke!” Ritsu shouted, his face crimson. “He really said---! And if your position at Marukawa was compromised---!”

Takano’s lips sealed his with a kiss that felt warm and protective. “Don’t you ever forget that we’re together in this. Don’t worry. We’ll work it out somehow.” He stood up and tousled Onodera’s hair. “You need to rest, and my time here’s up. I’ll bring you clean clothes when I come to pick you up tomorrow.”

“Takano-san!” Ritsu clung to his sleeve, looking up at him properly once more. “Promise… Promise you won’t contact Haitani-san.”

“What are you saying? I won’t.”

“And that you won’t wait for him outside his job to beat him up either.”

Takano smiled. “I’m a lover, not a fighter. It’s okay. I won’t see him or talk to him. It’s a promise.” He saw Ritsu’s back relax as he leaned against the pillows. As he slung the strap of his bag over the shoulder, he hesitated. “Onodera…” he called out.

“Yes?”

“Just a quick yes or no: regardless of whether you end up doing it or not, is taking over the family business what you really want?”

Ritsu lowered his head and stared at his hands. He quietly shook his head.

“That’s all I wanted to know,” Takano smiled.

* * *

As he rode the train a few minutes later, he let out a troubled sigh. Technically, running over Haitani with his car _wouldn’t_ be contacting him or beating him, but he had promised. So he went for the next best thing. As soon as he got back home, he looked for the card that man had left him, he took the phone, and pressed his number.

“Hello?” Onodera Tetsuya answered

“Ah, Onodera-san. This is Takano Masamune. I’m sorry to bother you at this time of the day, but I was wondering if we could meet any time soon. I’d like to have a word with you.”  _Forgive me, Ritsu,_ he thought. _I'm about to take this step without you. I'll be going ahead, so you'd better catch up with me soon._

**\-----**

** **


	4. Jikan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sunday lunch mentioned in this chapter is an event that will be described in chapter 11 of "Majime".

He overheard Ritsu and the others making plans for Sunday lunch. Hatori had looked in his direction a couple of times, but Takano knew that he wouldn’t be bothered with an invitation because he was their boss. Besides, Mino’s kid only wanted to see Ritsu. Kisa had invited himself, and whatever was going on between Mino and Tori… Well, it was none of his business. Still, there was something good about that plan: Onodera would be busy for a couple of hours, and then Takano would have time to meet his old man. If things got ugly between them, at least Ritsu wouldn’t be there to see it.

He wasn’t particularly happy about the course of action he’d decided to take. He knew that he had no right to disclose Onodera’s private life in front of his father, and he was certain that, however tolerant his father appeared to be, the revelation would cause friction within the family. Still, the sight of Ritsu’s sedated body lying in that hospital bed had been more than he was willing to tolerate, and if there was some way to prevent him from having another episode of severe anxiety caused by _that jerk_ , he would do anything.

Takano sent Onodera’s father an email to confirm the meeting and the reply didn’t take long to arrive. Sunday at 11, at the Tea Corner of a hotel nearby. Now it was only a matter of time.

* * *

“It is good to see you, Takano-san.” Onodera Tetsuya’s voice was kind and refined just as every other time they’d met. Takano couldn’t help but wonder if that attitude would disappear once he knew the truth about his relationship with Ritsu. “Thank you for taking care of my son the other day. As busy as you are, these things can certainly be a hindrance if they happen near the deadline, can’t they?”

“It was no problem. Currently we’re working on a special summer edition, so our workload is somewhat different.”

“How is Ritsu?” Onodera asked once they’d ordered their drinks. “I’ve tried to tell his mother that she should not nag him so much, but that boy has a tendency to disappear for weeks, which makes my wife uneasy.”

“He’s doing fine. Today he’s at a lunch party with the rest of the Emerald team. The son of one of the editors has taken a liking to him,” Takano smiled modestly. “Occasionally he’ll send him drawings and short messages. They bonded during a trip we made to some hot springs a couple of months ago, a sort of gift from Isaka-san.”

“Ah, he’s a smart man. Always favors comradeship if he sees something valuable in it. What about you? Do they ever invite you to accompany them, Takano-san? Or are you the type of boss that prefers to keep their work and their private life apart?”

Takano’s heart skipped a beat. He was there for that, wasn’t he? There was no reason to back down now. “My private life doesn’t interfere with my work.”

“However…” Onodera’s father made a pause since the waitress had come to deliver the drinks. Once she had left, he resumed. “I heard what happened over at Shuudansha, right before you left the company.”

 _Here we go._ “I didn’t know I was so famous in the editorial scene,” he commented.

“Not particularly, no. Although Isaka-san has praised you, and it is clear that you are invaluable for Marukawa. But information of the sort abounds in our line of business just as much as nonsensical rumors do, and I’m a firm believer that the clearer things are, the better. It is only natural that I would be interested in the people around my only son.”

“I see. It is always better to go straight to the source. Is there anything in particular you would like to discuss?” Takano looked at him straight in the eye. “I came here with the intention of being frank, so there’s no need to hold back. You can ask me anything you want. However, I cannot answer that which doesn’t concern my thoughts or opinions.”

“Meaning… that I shouldn’t ask about my son, is that right?” Tetsuya’s lips curved into a smile.

“You can ask anything of and about me, and that should be enough.” Under that man’s eyes, Takano felt as if he was being appraised; as if there were figures and data floating around him, and the man before him was trying to find a way to navigate the mystery of his relationship with Ritsu.

“Very well.” He took a deep breath. “You and Ritsu went to the same school. That is where you met for the first time, wasn’t it?”

“It was.”

“Under what circumstances?”

“I used to spend all my afternoons at the library, right until the last minute. We met there.”

Tetsuya’s gaze softened. “Ah, I can imagine then. Ritsu has always had an immense love for books, ever since he was a little child.” He rested one hand over the other and swallowed. “What… If you don’t mind me asking… What kind of relationship did you two have?”

“We were senpai and kouhai.”

The man chuckled. “I see it wasn’t the right question to ask. My mistake. I’ll make it again. Were you my son’s lover?”

Takano’s jaw tensed, but he replied, “Yes. At least I thought I was, for a brief period of time.”

Tetsuya breathed out slowly and closed his eyes. “Takano-san… Are you the reason why my son begged me to send him away?”

“Yes.” No hesitation in that utterance, especially not after learning the truth himself. “I… failed to convey my feelings properly, and provoked a misunderstanding. By the time I tried to repair it, I was unable to locate Onodera-kun; soon after my parents got divorced, and I was sent away to my grandmother’s house.”

“I see.” Onodera’s father leaned back in his seat and looked out of the window. His eyes looked calm but Takano noticed that his hands had tensed up. “Are you his lover now?”

“No.”

Tetsuya raised his eyebrows in surprise, but failed to comment on it.

“If you are wondering what my intentions are, I will tell you that, regardless of my feelings, I have Onodera-kun’s best interests at heart. Of course I would like us to resume the relationship we once had, but I am aware that, unlike me, there are people who have expectations for Onodera-kun.”

“What do you mean, ‘unlike me’?”

“I mentioned that my parents are divorced. After they split up, when I was seventeen, I never saw my father again. My mother remarried, and once a year she contacts me to make sure I am alive, especially after my grandmother passed away. I have no siblings and no extended family. Nobody expects anything from me. I could disappear and---”

“Don’t say such things so lightly. _Somebody_ would notice,” Tetsuya interrupted him.

“Well, Isaka-san wouldn’t allow it,” Takano chuckled lightly. Tetsuya remained silent. “The point is… My work is the only thing I have. I wouldn’t risk losing it for anything in the world. So the rumors about me are just that, rumors, fabricated by someone whose behavior is unprofessional, and who has now targeted Onodera-kun.”

“Excuse me?”

“The reason why Onodera had that severe anxiety attack was because this person threatened to make public my history with Onodera-kun. He cannot harm me, but as I said before, Onodera has a family and a company to respond to.”

Tetsuya took off his glasses and rubbed his forehead. “I understand,” he sighed. It was evident that he was trying to process the new information, and Takano felt almost sorry for him. “Ritsu never had the intention to go through with his engagement, you know?”

“I can’t answer that.”

“It is not a question.” He put his glasses back on. “A father knows, Takano-san. No matter how private his child’s life is, a father always knows. Ritsu… There was always an aura of loneliness around him. He is well-liked by others, but… It was as if he was looking for someone else. Whatever he saw in you must have drawn him to you, in a way that was completely different...” He smiled softly. “If you were lonely, then it must have been that. Ritsu’s heart is a sensitive one. That’s why, when that night he came to me…” His hands trembled slightly. “I never forced him to say anything. I never wanted to do that, because I trust him. I may not have been there for him every hour of his life, but I know the kind of son he is. That sensitive heart of his was broken, Takano-san.”

“I know. I’ve told him countless times that I wish I could change the past. But ten years have gone by, and we’re different people now. There’s nothing I can do about that.”

Tetsuya finished his cup. His hands were steady when he reached out to pour himself some more tea. “You said that the previous relationship with Ritsu doesn’t interfere with your work, didn’t you?”

“It doesn’t.”

“Takano-san… What would you say if I offered you the same position that you have but in my company?”

Takano raised his eyebrows. _Why would you? To make sure we are no longer together?_ “Onodera Publishing already has a very capable editor-in-chief in the shoujo division.”

“But would you do it?”

“I am not unhappy with my current post.”

“I’ll make it clear: if I asked you not to work with my son anymore, would you do it? I’ll point it out again if I must: you were the one who insisted on not mixing your private life with your professional one.”

Takano squinted. Could that man be saying…? “Do you mean that… you’re not expecting Onodera-kun to be in charge of the company?”

Tetsuya sighed and leaned back. “To be honest, I’ve been preparing myself for this for some time now. When my wife announced that the engagement was officially over, I knew. I just knew that Ritsu had no intention to come back to the company. He is… How can I put this? There is a fire within him right now, Takano-san, a burning flame that I had thought I’d never see again.” He smiled to himself. “And that is all I’ve ever wanted for him. I’m glad to see he’s found good companions in Marukawa.”

There it was again, the kind expression. But what did it mean, exactly? Takano wondered where he was standing. It wasn’t as if he’d lied. He’d told Ritsu that unless he said out loud that he was comfortable with it, he wouldn’t claim to be in a relationship with him. Still, it didn’t feel like he’d gone back to zero: someone else important to Ritsu knew about their past – perhaps the most important person. So, if Onodera’s father was offering him a job at his company… Could he interpret that he was approving of their relationship? He clenched his fists under the table and bowed his head. “As… As regards my feelings for Onodera-kun, I---!”

But Tetsuya raised his hands. “I would rather not discuss this at the moment. You will forgive me if I say that it isn’t easy for a father to accept certain circumstances. But that is something that I will talk over with my son when the time’s right. As you said, there are things you cannot, or perhaps shouldn’t, disclose without his permission.”

Takano breathed out and nodded. “I understand.”

Onodera’s father sighed and once again looked out of the window. He smiled. “It is a beautiful day outside. Would you like to go for a walk in the Imperial Gardens?”

“I would like that, but I am afraid I’m expecting someone else. He should be here in a few minutes.”

“Oh? I’m sorry, I wasn't aware... Then I shall take my leave---”

“No, actually… This person will be coming here to talk to you. There is no need to be concerned, but I thought that since he seemed to want to talk to you so badly, it would be good if he could join us. Unfortunately, I promised Ri--- _Onodera-kun_ that I wouldn’t confront him.”

“You don’t mean…?”

“Ah, here he is.” Takano stood up but didn’t beckon to the newcomer, knowing that he would be noticed _. I promised Ritsu…_ Well, if he hadn’t done so, he would already have jumped down that guy’s throat quite literally.

“Takano-san,” Haitani smirked as he approached the table. Only then did he notice the other man sitting at it. “Is this…?”

“Onodera-san,” Takano said casually, turning to Tetsuya, “let me introduce you to Haitani Shin, editor of Earth at Shuudansha. I believe this man has something to tell you. At least that’s what he intended to do, according to what he said to your son. I’ll leave you two to get acquainted.” He bowed politely and clenched his jaw as he refused to look back, hoping that the matter would be solved once and for all.

* * *

The doorbell rang a couple of times before he opened the door. Ritsu was standing there, holding a plastic container in his hands. “Mino-san and the others send their regards and some homemade cooking,” he said as he offered Takano the leftovers he had brought from lunch.

“Come on in. How’s the kid?” Takano asked, opening the container with curiosity. It smelled good, and he wondered who had prepared such a lovely assortment. An image of Ritsu wearing an apron popped up in his mind, but it was immediately drowned by one of Kisa trying to look cute and another of Hatori, looking strangely comfortable with the domestic scene. He shook his head. “So, did he go ‘kyaaa, kyaaa’ on you?”

“Something like that, yes,” Ritsu chuckled lightly. “He asked me out on a date.”

“Hmmm? How’s that?”

“He wanted to go to the aquarium, and I thought the one in Sunshine City would be a good option, but I fear Mino-san will be extremely busy with Yoshikawa-sensei for the next weekend, considering how things are going between them and well…”

“I see. So I have another rival.”

“Eh?” Ritsu frowned, blushing. “Wh-what are you talking about? He’s---he’s just a kid.” He looked away. “Besides, I was thinking…”

Takano tousled Ritsu’s hair. “Hm? What.”

Ritsu gently pushed his hand away, still avoiding his eyes. “… that you could come with us. Yamato-kun doesn’t seem to be averse to the idea, and I would feel better if the responsibility was shared.”

“Ah, so that was it.” He smiled. “Very well. I’ll take your offer. But if the little brat interferes with our date, I’ll toss him into the shark---”

“Ah, enough! He’s just a child! It’s not as if---” He stopped abruptly as he seemed to remember something. “That’s true! I almost forgot to tell you!”

“What is it?”

Ritsu fidgeted. “H-Haitaini-san called this afternoon. Ah, but let me finish!” he exclaimed when he noticed that Takano had perked up. “He… called to apologize. He said that… he hadn’t really meant to say those things, and that he… Well, he sorta let me know he wouldn’t be contacting me anymore. I felt so stupid afterwards. Maybe it was all in my head and he’d never meant---”

Takano slapped him on the back of the head. “This is why people take advantage of you. How can you be so naïve? Don’t be such an idiot and trust your feelings. They were right in the first place.”

“I know!” Ritsu grumbled, rubbing the place that Takano had hit. “It’s just that… I’m not sure why he’d call now.” He watched Takano with suspicion. “You didn’t have anything to do with this, did you?”

“Didn't I promise you I wouldn’t talk to the guy?” He ruffled Ritsu’s hair tenderly. “But I’m glad to see that sorted itself out. Feels good to have it off your back, doesn’t it?”

“I guess…” Ritsu mumbled. His cheeks were covered in a soft blush that reminded Takano of those school days and the cherry blossom mist seeping into the library.

_If I asked you not to work with my son anymore, would you do it?_

Would he? If that meant staying together with Ritsu, he would. He’d said that his work was the only thing he had, but right now his arms had surrounded that young man before him; his hands were running over his back, fingertips digging into it, holding him close. _Hurry up and catch up with me, Ritsu. Tell me you love me again._  He felt their hearts beating in unison. No, there was no way he would ever let him go away.

“Ta---Takano-san, what’s---!” Ritsu was already flailing his arms as usual.

“Sorry.” He gave Ritsu the sweetest of his smiles, noticing how quickly Ritsu’s eyes gazed down. He lifted his chin and made him look at his smile again.

“What,” Ritsu sulked. “You’re being weird tonight.”

“You always tell me I’m weird.”

“Weirder than usual, then.”

Takano sighed, letting go of him. “I guess I’m feeling a little nostalgic tonight. It would be better if you just went home quickly, before I turn into some sort of beast. There’s a full moon after all…”

“What’s with the nonsense…” Ritsu frowned, turning to walk away. However, he stopped a few steps later. “But… If you’re feeling lonely, I guess I can stay a little longer.”

 _I want to kiss him so badly. I want to hold him all night long, bury my face in his delicate neck and hear him breathe heavily like he always does when he…_ Takano nodded. “I would like that,” he simply said. There would be time for all the other things. So many thoughts, so many plans, so many moments to share… Every day that passed by was just one more day he fell in love with Ritsu. Why did he keep falling, though? Ah, perhaps it was because he could see the boundless future ahead. His eyes were only focused on that time when Ritsu would catch up with him, and when that happened, everything in the world would be just fine.

What he didn’t know was that that day was just round the corner.

**\-----**

** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Jikan" means "time".
> 
> The next chapter will deal with the confession.


	5. Kotoba (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritsu follows Takano to Fukuoka, intrigued by his distant attitude.

“Yo, nanahikari!” Isaka-san grinned, not oblivious to Ritsu’s stiff expression. “How’s it going? Plenty of work, I see. Good, good!”

“I assume you have plenty of work as well, Isaka-san?”

“That’s right. But I have a secretary, you know. You should get one whenever you can.”

“What are you saying, Isaka-san?” Kisa chuckled. “Ricchan is still learning the ropes. It’s not easy, having Takano over him---”

“ _Above_ me!” Ritsu corrected him quickly.

Kisa arched his eyebrows. “ _Riiight._ Anyway, what I was saying is that he’s still paying his dues, although now that the first year is over, things will surely change. At least they did for us, didn’t they?”

Hatori and Mino nodded from the other side of the table. “We’ll get you a gift to cushion the blow of such traumatic experience, Ricchan!” Mino exclaimed merrily.

“Tr---Traumatic?” Onodera stuttered. “Wh-what do you m-mean?”

An arm surrounded his shoulders and Takano’s low voice resonated in his ears. “Don’t you worry. I’ll take good care of you. After all, I am a _suuuper_ lovey-dovey person…”

Ritsu’s shriek was drowned by Isaka-san’s laughter. “Such an awful man! Onodera, don’t let him ride you. Ah, Takano… Since you’re here, could I have a word with you?” His eyes were fixed on Takano’s. “In my office, if possible.”

Ritsu watched the two men leave with a certain apprehension. It was not unusual for those two to have meetings, but being the wandering kind, Isaka-san preferred to pay a visit to the editorial team and talk to them on their floor, not have them over at his office.

Takano himself had been weird for some days. Even though he had teased him the last time he had been to his apartment, nothing had happened. It’s not as if Ritsu expected something to happen anyway, but for someone who could barely keep his hands to himself, lately Takano had become… reserved. Could it be…?

Could it be that he was getting tired of waiting for him?

Ritsu carried the old storyboards back to the archives. It had almost been a year, as Kisa had said; a year since they had been reunited. Still, “reunion” was too big a word for them. Oda Ritsu had never existed, and Saga-senpai was no more. How odd, he thought, that they had both renounced to those names. His couldn’t be helped: Oda had just been a protection for him, one that he’d forgotten to remove once they’d gotten closer, his mind only filled with Senpai’s presence. Takano hadn’t had a choice.

_“I will make you say that you love me again.”_

Those words… They hadn’t been Senpai’s words, but Takano’s.

That night, he stood at the platform, waiting for the train to come. As he was about to step in, he braced himself for Takano’s arm around his waist, something he usually did. He looked around, but Takano wasn’t there. He hadn’t returned to the office after his meeting with Isaka-san. The chime of the doors closing brought him out of his reverie, and he rushed forward, barely making it on time.

As he walked past Takano’s door, he noticed his feet moving more slowly, and his ears strained to hear for movement inside the apartment. When he got to his own door, he rattled his keys and waited. Whenever Ritsu came back later than him, Takano poked his head out and dragged him to his place. And yet, this time, nothing happened. He felt the usual irritation bubbling in his stomach. _That jerk_. If there was something wrong, something he needed to say, then he shouldn’t ignore him. He slammed the door behind him and waited.

Nothing happened.

Two minutes later, he was jabbing at Takano’s doorbell.

“How noisy. What d’ya want?”

“I was given a second box at the convenience store for buying a premium one and I thought you might want it!” Ritsu yelled at the intercom. “Ah, that is… if you haven’t had dinner yet!”

The door opened and Takano let him in. “I’ve been hurrying to finish some things before I leave, so I haven’t eaten yet. Thank you.”

“Leave?” Ritsu asked, walking to the kitchen. “Where are you going?”

“Fukuoka.”

“Eh? To visit Morimoto-sensei?” Ritsu blinked. “I thought you’d said we’d go there together.” _What are you saying? You’ll give him the wrong idea, you idiot!_ “I mean---!”

“I might also take the chance to visit Morimoto-sensei, but I’m traveling to check out the Marukawa branch there, as requested by Isaka-san.” Takano’s back was stiffer than usual.

Fukuoka… That was on the other side of Japan. Ritsu frowned. “Are you planning to transfer there, Takano-san?”

“I said I was going on business, didn’t I? Do me a favor and set up the table, will you. I assume you’ll be staying over for dinner. It’ll have to be a quick meal, though. I’m leaving early.” He disappeared into the bedroom, perhaps to start packing.

He’d told Takano that one day he’d steal his job and Takano had taken him up on the challenge. He’d asked him to teach him, and he’d given him guides and tips to improve, and Ritsu felt that there _had_ been some refinement in his work. He was nowhere near as good as the second editor in chief, but for someone who’d never read manga till recently, he _had_ gotten better.

So why did Takano want to leave him now? Hadn’t he been the one who’d told him he wouldn’t forgive him if he ran off on his own? Ritsu was trying not to sulk. What was wrong with that jerk? He was always saying, “Onodera, I love you,” “Onodera, let me hold you,” “Onodera, I want us to be together.” And now he was making plans on his own? Perhaps he should put on a sour face and let Takano know---

“Sorry, Onodera. I’ll have to go over some documents during dinner.” Takano sat at the table and opened a folder. Ritsu watched him take his chopsticks and mutter a quick _itadakimasu_ before digging in, his eyes barely parting from the papers in front of him.

It was at that moment that Ritsu realized it would be impossible to eat there. There was an uncomfortable pressure in his throat, slithering down to his stomach, churning it, upsetting it. Irritation? Yes. Not at Takano, though.

“Takano-san?”

“Yes?” he replied distractedly.

 _Don’t ignore me,_ he wanted to say. _Don’t be so cold. What have I done this time? Did I even do something? If you don’t say it…_ “I’d better go home. I’d like to do some proofing…”

“Okay.” He raised his eyes and nodded almost kindly. “Thanks for the meal.”

Ritsu’s cheeks and neck felt hot. What was wrong with him? “No problem,” he said weakly. As he turned around to leave, he saw Takano’s plane ticket.

Open return.

Whether he wanted or not, he made a mental note of it. The walk to his apartment felt like a mile long. He closed the door behind him and rested his forehead against it. He knew that overthinking was something that came to him easily; that it was none of his business, that Takano was trying to remain as professional as possible, just like he’d always asked him to do. And yet…

Ritsu grabbed his cellphone and looked for Hatori’s number.

* * *

He found the number and slid his bag into the overhead compartment. He smiled at the businessman in the aisle seat. “Excuse me. My seat’s F17.”

“Of course,” the man nodded and stood up to let him pass.

“Onodera?” Takano’s voice called from the seat by the window.

“Takano-san,” Ritsu nodded and sat back.

“What are you doing here?” Takano propped himself on the armrest, causing the older man sitting beside him to flinch. “Oh, I’m sorry.”

“I've gotten Hatori-san’s approval to contact my mangaka in Fukuoka. Ikeno-sensei’s just confirmed that she’ll be waiting for me at the airport.”

“Eeeh.” Takano’s eyebrows arched slightly. “Fukuoka, today? What's with the timing?”

It was Ritsu’s turn to lean on his armrest. “Didn't you say that this was a competition? Sorry. I'm not about to lose to you or the rest of the team.”

Takano blinked. “You should have told me if you wanted to come along. I wouldn’t have minded getting your ticket.”

Ritsu gave him a tight-lipped smirk. “You were too busy last night to say anything.”

They stared at each other for a few seconds till a timid voice said, “Excuse me… would you two like to change seats?”

Ritsu waved his hand at his seating companion dismissively. “No, no! Don’t worry, we---”

“Yes, thank you!” Takano said, striding over the older man’s legs and waiting for the businessman to switch places. He slumped in the seat and stretched his arms forward.

Ritsu felt his heart beating a little louder as he looked down. “Just so you know,” he murmured, “I am being serious here.”

“What about?” Takano spoke in equally hushed tones.

“Beating you and the others. I want to do this properly.”

“I know, I know. Crap…” Takano passed his fingers through his hair, his lips relaxed in a quiet smile.

“What?”

“Nothing. I'm just… happy, I guess.”

His eyes were closed, but Ritsu was marveled at the unburdened expression in Takano’s face. He had seen that before, hadn’t he? Many years ago, at the library. _Senpai’s kind hands turning off the lights, drawing the curtains; his arms wrapping around him, their lips coming together…_ A shiver ran up his spine and he covered his mouth.

“Are you cold?” Takano took his blanket and covered Ritsu with it. “There. Should be better now.” Before Ritsu could mutter his thanks, Takano asked, “By the way, have you talked to your father recently?”

“No. He's away on business again. Why do you ask?”

“No reason. Just curious.” Blink and it’s gone, but Ritsu could have sworn that there was discomfort in Takano’s eyes. “Wake me up before we land, and lend me your shoulder,” Takano sighed as he leaned against his companion.

“Takano-san…!”Ritsu hissed.

But both of them knew that his grousing tone was not real.

* * *

Ikeno-sensei was as kind and easy-going as Takano had said she would be, and Ritsu finished their meeting in high spirits. For the first time, he felt confident about the path he wanted to follow. He breathed in the fresh air coming from the ocean. Such a strange feeling… It was like starting over with his feet on the ground, but at the same time, he felt ready to take off.

His phone rang and he checked the email that had just come in. _“Sorry, looks like I’ll be having one or two unscheduled meetings. You can go back to the hotel.”_ Hrm. Well, it wasn’t as if he was a stranger to the Marukawa company, so it wouldn’t be a problem if he were to visit the branch building.

Ritsu produced his credentials and he was shown into the lounge area. He left his bag and was pouring himself some tea when the name “Takano” drew his attention. Discreetly, he cast a sideways glance. Two young assistants had just come in, looking for a place where they could spend their lunch break. They sat at the table far from him, but their excited chatter still reached his ears.

“I don’t know, but he does seem like the cool, mysterious type.”

“He is so attractive! If he were my boss, I wouldn’t mind working the night shift with him!”

“He’s a shoujo manga editor, so there’s no way we’ll get him.”

“Then Mikkipon is so lucky! But I kinda feel sorry for Takano-san, you know? The women in that area are said to devour any man that lands there.” They lowered their voices, but Ritsu could still hear them. “Say, what about that guy? Is he new?”

“Oh, he’s rather good-looking! He looks refined. Maybe he’ll come to the literature department?”

So, the rumors of a transfer were likely to be true. As he walked to the elevator, he wondered about that sensation in his chest. It also felt so familiar. It was unlike the anxiety he had felt when Haitani had tried to separate him from Takano. Ah. But this would also mean a separation, right?

The doors opened, revealing Takano. “Oh? I didn’t know you were here. Saves me the trouble of calling you.”

“Are you done for the day?” Ritsu’s calm voice shouldn’t have raised any suspicion, but Takano was already used to dealing with his changing mood. “I thought you’d said---”

“We’ll be having dinner with the Animate people. Each of us now has an artist with an anime project. It’s a good thing that you’re here. Four ears hear better than two.”

They walked out of the building and along the river in silence. The summer breeze that came from the sea was cooler than it had been a while ago. “Looks like it’ll rain soon,” Takano commented. “Should we go back to the hotel and wait till dinnertime?”

“You’re not transferring here?”

Takano turned to Ritsu. “Huh?”

Ritsu felt the cool air on his burning cheeks. “Ah, no… I thought… It looked like you would… Perhaps Isaka-san had offered you something better… And the ticket---” He felt Takano’s hand on his head, gently tousling his hair.

“You know, you tend to think too much.” Even though Ritsu was looking down, he could hear the hint of a smile in Takano’s deep voice. “Perhaps you should be more impulsive and ask me properly about my plans, instead of coming to conclusions on your own.” He sighed. “Seriously, have I ever lied to you? I may be a bit of a bully, and I do admit that when I get too hot-headed, I have a hard time listening to what others have to say. But I don’t think I’ve ever shut you out…” His words faded away quietly.

Ritsu gazed up. “Takano-san?” That pained look, once again… Why?

“There’s… something I need to tell you. Perhaps we should find a café or something like that.”

“We’re walking. Can’t you tell me now?”

Takano stared into Ritsu’s eyes embarrassedly. “I… met your father after your hospitalization. He offered me a job at Onodera Publishing.”

Ritsu frowned. “What?” What was he saying? “Are you serious? My father is not usually the kind of person that handles those things directly, especially head-hunting in the company of an acquaintance…”

Takano let out a deep breath, but didn’t say anything else. Ritsu’s eyes wandered about without really seeing anything, trying to connect the invisible dots that Takano had laid out for him. When he did, however…

“Did…” He swallowed hard. “Did my father say anything about me? In connection… with you?”

Takano glanced away. “He wondered if you were planning to take over the comp---”

“That’s not what I meant! That’s--- Did you tell him about us?”

“If you mean to ask about the nature of our relationship now, he knew that I had been your senpai during high school, and he knows that I’m your boss. Other than that, he knows there’s nothing between us beyond a professional relationship.”

The words hit him like ice shards, cutting deep into the tension that he’d been feeling for the past day. Once again, it seemed undeniable: he felt his sense of self-preservation kicking in, mixed with pride, paired with his guilt over the misunderstanding with Takano and his thoughtless behavior towards his family – all of that formed a chain that bound him to a past that he wished he could undo, and a future that he was not looking forward to. But then, what about the present? What about the man standing before him, and the one he was now? Where were they standing? What did _he_ want?

“Takano-san…” his voice cracked. “That’s---” Something wet touched his head. He blinked and looked up only to be hit by a vicious shower.

Takano grabbed him by the hand and pulled him into the first store he found. “Let’s wait for a while. It’s just one of these summer rains.”

“Welcome!” a young woman greeted them. “Oh, it’s raining! If you have any umbrellas…”

“We don’t. Don’t worry.” Takano looked around and grinned. “Excuse me. Family-run?”

The woman nodded. “It was my grandfather’s. He died a year ago. We’re still trying to decide if we’re going to keep it. You won’t find many new issues, I’m afraid.”

“Oh, it’s not a problem! In fact, I’m thinking this was a lucky coincidence. You see, we love books,” Takano went on, “and I can already see some gems in your collection. Mind if we take a look?”

 _This scent…_ Ritsu looked up. A book store? Second-hand books – more like a book stall, then. Even before seeing it, he could feel the smell of the hundreds, possibly thousands of volumes scattered about the crammed store. “Wow…” The sound of the rain outside, something that had seemed so aggressive a few seconds ago, was now soothing thanks to that smell and the soft lighting. “Takano-san,” he called, but Takano was not around.

“Your friend is in the magazine section, just behind those shelves.”

“Thank you.” He poked his head around the corner and found Takano immersed in the issues. He was looking for something, as his fingers twitched every time he recognized some of the names…

*** * ***

_“Have you read this one?” he said, handing him an issue of_ Bungei _. “I found an old issue at home, from the time when it was released monthly. That’s how I discovered Kuroda-sensei.”_

_“Eh? Really? Senpai, you know Kuroda-sensei?” He knew that his eyes would probably betray the admiration he felt for his senior, but when they were together, Ritsu rarely felt in control of his emotions. His cheeks lit up when he received the issue. “That’s so cool… I knew that Sensei was becoming famous, but I thought you were more interested in the classics.”_

_“There’s great value to be found in most contemporary works, like---”_

_“Usami Akihiko? Ah!” Ritsu blushed. “I know it’s still too early to consider him a pro, but I’ve got the feeling that he’ll be---”_

_“---the next best thing. I feel the same. I mean, you can’t say that his work is completely original, because it has traces of Miyazawa and Dazai, but still, I felt he showed a hint of his strong personal style when he---”_

_“---used the character of the spirit of the forest to represent---”_

_“---the passing of time and---”_

_“---the weight of the ancestors on the last heir!” Ritsu concluded, feeling light-headed._

_Saga-senpai nodded quietly. He cocked his head and touched his lips with his fingers as he watched him till Ritsu’s face went red again. “If you want, we can see if we find that old issue here…”_

*** * ***

_Wouldn’t it be nice_ , he thought, _if we could go back to talking the way we used to?_ Being an adult surely had its advantages, but back then… Everything had been so natural. If only they could have that… If only they had no pressures… No background story: two strangers, meeting over books. But would he ever pay attention to such a person if he hadn’t met him at school? Would he ever dare come near this person that stood beside him, his eyes shining fiercely as they landed on the dear volumes before him?

He hadn’t changed, had he? Saga or Takano, his spirit had the same fire that had attracted Ritsu from that very first day he’d seen him. He forced himself to look away, overwhelmed by a sudden need to say something that he’d been holding on to for a long, long time.

“Ah! Here it is!” Takano exclaimed, giving him an old issue. “It’s _Bungei_. I suddenly remembered that we talked about it and I offered to lend you a copy, but I never got to do it.” He smiled. “I’ll get it for you.”

Ritsu’s eyes opened wide. “Eh?”

“Perhaps you don’t remember, but the first time we visited a bookstore, I said---”

“Eh?” He blinked. What was that? Was Takano reading his mind or something? Why was it that they always had the same thought, but they could never find the right words to say to each other?

Takano cocked his head. “Are you alright? Your cheeks are a bit flushed.” When Ritsu didn’t reply, he sighed, “I hope you’re not coming down with something. It would be---”

“I’m not,” he blurted out. “I’m… I’m fine. Just… A bit confused.”

Takano’s hand reached out to shake Ritsu’s. “Nice to meet you. Name’s Masamune. And you are…?”

 _Humor me,_ his eyes were saying. Ritsu hesitated for a second, but before he knew it, his hand was already reaching out for Takano’s. His warmth, the feel of his skin; everything felt so familiar that it felt like coming home. “R---Ritsu,” he stammered, struggling to keep his voice under control.

“Do you come here often, Ritsu?”

 _What am I doing?_ “It’s… It’s my first time here. But I l-love… bookstores.”

“Ah, so do I!” Takano was grinning. “So much so that I’m considering buying one.”

“Eh?”

“You see, I have a job I really like. But I have a person I like even better. And I think that person is enjoying working at our company. I wouldn’t want him to feel forced to choose between the company and me.” He turned to the shelves. “A place like this might suit me. Ah, but I guess _any_ place would suit me, if it meant that the person I love could stay by my side…”

Ritsu looked down. “Takano-san…”

“I lost him once, and when I found him again, I said something stupid...”

_“Takano-san.”_

“But the truth is that I don’t care what we are nowadays: I just can’t remember what my life was like before him---”

“I love you!” Ritsu shouted.

For a few seconds, Takano stared at him in disbelief. “What… What did you say?”

The embarrassment, the anxiety, the strength of his feeling for Takano swept him away, and he knew that he could play dumb and pretend that he hadn’t meant it. But why lie? That feeling, brought about by that man’s words of love, was more intense than anything he’d felt before. Takano’s presence had long ago filled his mind, his heart; more than once he’d found himself longing for his scent, the feeling of his skin against his body, his voice in his ears. All of that – his desire, his ambition, that thing that made him tremble with fear and excitement: all of that could mean one thing.

“I love you…” he repeated, his voice strained under the weight of sudden tears. He covered his mouth and felt his heart about to burst.

But Takano wrapped his arms around him, pressing him tightly against his chest. He was containing him, soothing him. “I love you, Ritsu,” he murmured softly.

He had heard him. He believed him. Ritsu’s trembling hands held onto Takano’s back. Takano’s warmth, the scent of the books, his words of love.

Right there, in his arms, it felt like home.   

**\-----**

** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Nanahikari" is the way Isaka-san usually refers to Ritsu. Sometimes it's translated as "Daddy's Boy" - it means "someone whose success/fame is owed to their influential parents". I like the word "nanahikari" better, which is why I used it here.
> 
> This chapter turned out to be way different than what I had originally planned :-/ Maybe one day I'll change it, maybe I won't. Part Two will contain some NSFW stuff, so... you've been warned. *coughs*


	6. Kotoba (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ritsu confesses his feelings, he and Takano plan to take a day off and spend a night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly NSFW.

As they paid for the issues that they’d bought, Takano felt conflicted. On the one hand, he wanted to spend some time with Ritsu at a cafeteria, reading their newly-found treasures, and possibly holding hands. They would discuss some of the articles and interviews, steal bites from each other’s plates, and perhaps he’d get to see Ritsu’s elusive smile.

On the other hand, he wanted to take him to his hotel room right away.

“I know that face,” Ritsu said in deadpan fashion. “Forget about it. We’re not going to your room.”

Takano laughed and scratched the back of his head. “Ah, busted. Sorry. It’s been a long time since we… I mean… Forgive me, young master Ritsu. I’m just a simple man, and my thoughts are equally simple.”

“I’m a man as well, in case you’ve forgotten.”

He didn’t need to turn to Ritsu to know that he’d see that frown of his. Not that Takano paid attention to it, but it still bothered him to think that he always showed rich, joyful expressions to others, but to him, it was always a combination of scowls and tears. “I haven’t forgotten, no,” he sighed, gazing at Ritsu’s face.

Ritsu was blushing.

_Eh?_

Cheeks red like apples, and his beautiful eyes gazing down. His lips were quivering almost imperceptibly, but Takano had felt those lips too many times to know that Ritsu wasn’t afraid. In fact… He seemed to be slightly turned on. But if there was something that Takano had learned in the past year, it was never to assume that he understood what Ritsu was thinking.

“Onodera-kun,” he said in a low voice, “could it be that you actually want to---?”

“We’re having a dinner party with the Animate group in a couple of hours, aren’t we?” Ritsu averted his gaze. “If we have to meet them, then we won’t be able to… take our time.”

Takano blinked. Was that guy actually implying…? “Shit,” he murmured, leaning against a wall with a grin on his face. “So cute…”

“Takano-san… People are starting to look in this direction,” Ritsu grumbled, holding him by the arm.

“Happy…”

“Huh?”

Takano stood straight and gave him a proper look. “You’ve made me happy.” He didn’t touch him, nor did he take a step in his direction. He kept his distance as the cool wind that had been left by the storm swirled around them. “When we’re alone tonight, I’ll speak the words that I’ve been holding on to for ten years.”

There it was – that intense blush that Onodera sometimes displayed, the one that crept down his ears and disappeared down the collar of his shirt. His skin, his marks, his body and that flame within him: Takano loved all of him.

“We should find a cafeteria,” Ritsu mumbled, walking away. “I’m feeling a little hungry…”

For the next couple of hours, they sat at a table as they leafed through the pile of magazines they’d bought, remembering some articles and marking down others to read later on. Takano realized that for the first time in a long time, every word that came out of their lips flowed naturally, as if some floodgate within Ritsu had been lifted. Whenever Ritsu found something riveting, his mouth would be relaxed and his eyes would brighten up noticeably. More than once, Takano had to hold in check the impulse to lunge forward and kiss those lips that had finally said---

Ritsu’s cellphone started ringing, and he excused himself. As he watched him walk away to take the call, Takano realized that there was definitely something different about Ritsu. His well-shaped shoulders appeared to be slightly more relaxed now, and the way he passed his fingers through his hair… It was entrancing. He wondered if he would capture that image just like he had with all those images of him in the past. But this was the real thing. The face he’d loved had changed, just like the person he’d loved: everything felt new, and yet…

Takano groaned, unable to conceal his smile. _Fuck. I love him so much._

“Do I want to know what you’re thinking?” Ritsu’s voice showed a hint of curiosity.

Takano tilted his head. “Let’s take a day off, Onodera. Vacation time. Boss’s order.”

“But we’ve got to meet the---”

“Yes, but once that’s over, it’ll be a whole day for ourselves. We can sleep in and have a full breakfast. We can take the train to a quiet town nearby and spend the day there. In fact, we should leave the phones at the hotel.” He gazed at Ritsu. “I want you to take at least one day for yourself; it’ll be fine even if you tell me you want to be on your own…” _Don’t say it,_ he thought. _Don’t remind him that this is just a temporary reprieve; that life and its duties will resume once you’re back in Tokyo._ But it was impossible to ignore it. “I just want you to feel free to do what you want for once, without thinking about the next day.”

Ritsu seemed to be lost in thought. “Anything I want?”

“Yes.”

A pause. “And you will not object or give me a hard time about it later on?”

“I won’t.”

“Alright, then,” Ritsu nodded. “Vacation time.”

* * *

Soon they realized that the only reason the meeting was taking place there was because people from other companies were doing business as well, so the banquet room was bustling. Socializing wasn’t something hard for him, but Takano always felt it took too long – especially that night. He was sitting far from Ritsu, but he was keeping an eye on how much he was drinking, in case he had to rescue him from the group of sales rep girls that were giggling at his comments and pouring him sake.

Before he knew it, Ritsu was kneeling next to him. “I’m sorry, but I’ve received a call from one of my authors and I must return to the hotel,” he said to the Fukuoka reps in a polite tone.

“Is everything okay?” Takano asked. “Give me a few minutes and I’ll go back with---”

“I’m perfectly fine. It’s just I need to take care of… _things_. I will send you a message when I’m ready.” He was gazing down and his voice sounded unusually gentle. No, ‘gentle’ wasn’t the word… More like… Intimate?

_Eh?_

Was he talking about…?

_Oh._

“Sure, sure, go ahead…” Takano babbled, trying not to look at Ritsu. _Damn, so cute…_

The meeting seemed to last forever, but Takano endured. As he walked along the river, he took some time to recall Ritsu’s words. Every single one of them was so precious to him. He lit a cigarette and waited for the traffic lights to change. He couldn’t help but wonder how many things would change. Would they live together? Would they continue working for Marukawa? What would Onodera’s father say? And once that had been solved… what?

He thought about Ritsu and whether he’d be asking himself the same questions, now that he was alone in his hotel room. Would he regret having said those words? Would he back down? Would he say them again if he asked him to? It felt like their first time once again. Should he go to his room first and take a shower? It was a special occasion, wasn’t it? Their chance to start over…

His phone buzzed as he got a message. _Hakata Excel. Room 1002. Are you coming soon?_

The amble became a stride as he rushed to Ritsu’s hotel. A fancy reception, befitting an heir. He went into the elevator and jabbed at the buttons. Slow, so slow. He should have run up the stairs. No, too many floors. He dashed out of the elevator and looked for the room. He knocked on the door and waited, his heart racing. He should have gone for a shower: he was sweaty and---

A hand grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him in, closing the door behind him. Ritsu was wearing a bathrobe and he smelled of soap and freshness. “I’m sorry,” Takano apologized, feeling uncharacteristically nervous as he kicked off his shoes. “I don’t know why I thought you’d be at my hotel. If I could borrow your shower---”

“Takano-san.”

“What?”

Ritsu hesitated for a moment, but then he clenched his fists. “I know you’ve already said this, but can you promise that whatever happens today, you won’t bring it up later on and mock me for it?” he practically shouted, his eyes shut tight.

 _Oh, shit. What’s this guy thinking?_ “I already said I wouldn’t,” Takano replied, caressing Ritsu’s cheek with the back of his fingers. “I know that this is like a new start for us. I want you to know that you can trust me. I want you to understand how I feel for you…”

“I know.” Ritsu’s words were sharp, as his lips hurried to kiss Takano’s palm fervently. His cheeks were red and warm, and so was his hand, sliding up Takano’s chest and around his neck. His lips were now on Takano’s lips, locked in a clumsy kiss that made Takano’s heart flutter. When they parted, Ritsu murmured, “You smell.”

“Sorry. That’s why I asked---”

“That’s not what I meant.” Ritsu buried his nose in Takano’s neck and breathed in deeply. “Tobacco, alcohol, and your scent… So different from the oolong tea and the cotton sheets… This is you now, Takano-san.”

Takano wrapped his arms around Ritsu and held him tight, nuzzling his soft hair. “Even if you like him, I don’t know if I can go back to being the person I was ten years ago.”

“Senpai was my first love.” Ritsu gazed up, right into his eyes. “You will be my last.”

Takano felt a strange pressure building up in his chest, as if something was overflowing within him, taking over his body. “Do you really mean that?” he managed to ask before Ritsu moved away and turned off the lights.

“Come,” he said, taking him by the hand. In spite of how warm and firm his hold was, it was easy to tell that he was trembling. Takano didn’t want to let go of it. He kissed Ritsu’s fingers lightly, trying to make out Ritsu’s expression in the darkened room, illuminated only by the moonlight. It was like watching an eclipse; the pale skin of his shoulders glistening as he let his robe slip down. Eager to feel his skin against his own, Takano took off his shirt and reached out to embrace Ritsu, who ran his hands down Takano’s chest and unbuttoned his pants, sliding them down slowly as he knelt before him.

“You don’t need to do that tonight,” Takano said gently. “You’ll hurt your knees like that.”

“You’re the one who always wants me to do it!”

“Yes, but… Today’s not necessary, because I’m already---”

“So noisy!” Ritsu groaned, pushing Takano backwards onto the bed. He looked around and grabbed the belt of his robe. He placed in over Takano’s eyes, blindfolding him. “Don’t take it off!”

 _Seriously, what’s with this guy today,_ Takano started thinking, but soon he got distracted by the feel of Ritsu’s kisses. He knew that if he wanted, he could take a peek without Ritsu noticing it, but somehow, that… That wouldn’t be as enjoyable as…

Aaah, the pressure of that mouth on his stomach, sucking him gently, sometimes nibbling him… Ritsu’s warm, bated breath… That timid velvety tongue swirling around his navel, becoming bolder… Those uneasy yet unwavering fingers sliding down his underwear… Takano’s hand moved on its own, searching for Ritsu’s head, his fingers playing with the back of his neck. A slight hesitation, a moment of silence between them, and just when Takano was starting to wonder if Ritsu had backed off…

He was invaded by a mixture of surprise, pride, and pleasure; an indescribable feeling that took him beyond anything he’d ever felt before, something that turned his usual grunts into moans in such a way that it was almost scary. Was it because he was blindfolded, or perhaps the knowledge that Ritsu had actually prepared himself for him? He tried to hold back, but the fact that Ritsu was actually being so goddamned thorough, using his lips, tongue, teeth, and hands, was making it way too hard.

“Stop… That’s enough…” Takano panted, completely aroused by the sounds that he could hear. “I’m ready… Let me take care of you.” He took off the blindfold and saw Ritsu engrossed in his face. “You… Were you watching me? Are you touching yourself?”

Ritsu didn’t reply directly. “I told you not to remove that blindfold.” He stood up and climbed onto Takano’s lap, straddling him. He leaned forward and murmured in his ear, “And I think I told you when I left the meeting that I’d be taking care of things, Takano-san…”

“Why don’t you try calling me by my name?”

Ritsu squinted. “Bad memories.”

“Why’s that?” Takano asked, kissing the curve of his neck.

“That guy calls you by your name.”

“Oh?” Takano raised his head. “You mean Yoko---?”

“Don’t say his name!” Ritsu interrupted him fiercely, as he tugged at his hair. “You’re mine, aren't you? Don’t say another man’s name when you’re with me.”

Takano held him by the chin. “Oi, Ritsu. Don’t stir me up any more than this, because I won’t hold back.”

“You’re mine,” Ritsu repeated defiantly.

Ah, his cheeks were red indeed, and those eyes of his shone feverishly as he leered at Takano’s amazed expression when he reached back and gave him a squeeze, as he raised his hips just enough to make sure that Takano would enter him completely.

“Then make me yours,” he growled, licking his jawline and making him squirm.

“I will. Neither of us should hold back, right?” Ritsu’s hands grabbed onto Takano’s shoulders as he moved his hips up and down to meet Takano’s slow thrusts. “After all… It’s our vacation time…”

* * *

Ritsu was fast asleep beside him, and Takano was trying hard to stay awake.

His half-closed eyes were staring at the ceiling. Ritsu’s soft snoring, his warmth melding with his own… A grin appeared in his face as he recalled the previous hours. They’d done it twice, and then once more in the shower, and after drying each other’s hair, they’d made out and cuddled and talked till dawn. If only they could stay like that... He didn’t want to fall asleep was because he was afraid of waking up and discovering that it had all been a dream…

**. . .**

“You could still call me Masamune-san.”

“What are you, my husband?”

“Why not?” Takano ruffled Ritsu’s hair as he used the hair dryer. “Do you wanna style it? I can give you that middle part you used to have in high school…”

“Ah, how uncool! No, it’s okay. You can just dry it and I’ll just comb it later.”

“Okay.” Takano bent down and left a kiss on Ritsu’s forehead, making him blush. It was adorable to see him look away shyly instead of jolting and stepping back. “Have you thought about where to go tomorrow?”

“Ah, yes! We can go to Karatsu, in the Saga Prefecture,” he replied, smiling. “See the castle, have some seafood… There’s a quiet beach and some boat rides.”

“We should go shopping for swimwear, then. I have to go back to the hotel to fetch my things if we’re going to stay over.” Takano handed the hair dryer to Ritsu and sat down, waiting for his turn.

“Ah, we can come back at night. I’ve already booked this room for one more night, so you can bring your things over here. Look down, please. I’m going to start with the front.”

Once they’d finished, they went back to bed. Takano turned off the light. The moon had continued its course and the room was now pitch black. In the dark, Takano reached out to grab Ritsu’s hand. He felt him turning and lying on his side, as if he was watching him, and he did the same. There was nothing to see, so he took Ritsu’s fingers and pressed his lips against them, kissing the palm gently.

“I read one of the articles you marked to read later.”

“Which one?”

“The interview with Robert Graves.”

“Was it good?”

“Most of it. _‘Love is giving, and giving, and giving, not looking for any return.’_ Something about a recognition of singularity, but above all, truth.” Ritsu’s voice was soft. “Takano-san…” His fingers ran through Takano’s hair, stroking it gently. “Can I have those words now?”

“Words?” Takano’s heart started beating wildly. _Oh no._ He was nervous. He was actually nervous again. _Don’t laugh,_ he told himself; _whatever you do, don’t---Eh?_ He felt Ritsu’s body shaking. “Onodera? What’s---”

Ritsu burst out in a fit of laughter, a sound so unusual to Takano’s ears that it took him more than a few seconds to realize that it was a good sign. “I’m so--- I’m sorry!” he babbled, once he was able to talk again. “It’s just that… I could feel your…”

“Oh, sorry,” Takano said, moving his hips away from Ritsu’s.

“Not that! Your heartbeat!” Ritsu rested his hand on Takano’s chest. “It’s… honest. Perhaps, if I’d learned to listen to it back then, I wouldn’t have needed to hear you say those words.” He sighed. “I feel like an idiot for always going back to the same thing, but today I remembered…” His voice was soft now, with none of the hesitation of the adolescence, but with the same fervor. “The way you paid close attention to the things you liked, slightly squinting when you found something worthy; your fingers moving slowly as they stroked the pages of the books you enjoyed, as if you wanted to savor what was written there with every bit of your body. Your confident handwriting and those relaxed strokes that hid a passionate heart; even the slow sips you took when we grabbed a bite after school, and how unbelievable it was for me to feel that you wanted to spend time around me. How you completely swept away my rationality, to the point in which I no longer recognized myself when you smiled at me, when your voice invaded every corner of my being, and filled as I was with my feelings for you---”

Takano grabbed his face and kissed him abruptly – a clumsy smack that reminded them both of the first times they’d done it.

“Ouch!” Ritsu grunted, rubbing his nose. “Oi, can’t you be a little gentler?”

“Was that your three-day confession?”

“That was barely a minute.”

“Wow,” Takano chuckled quietly. “Ask me again.”

“What?”

Takano reached out and turned on the lights. “Ask me _that question_ again.”

Ritsu gave him an _eyes-that-see-an-idiot_ look, but he complied, his voice quivering slightly. “Takano-san, how do you feel about me?”

Takano smiled and stroked Ritsu’s cheek with his thumb. “I love you. I loved you back then, even before knowing that it was love. It was confusion and fascination. How you managed to enthrall me, to make me hungry for you, to make me need you to the point of feeling that, for the first time in my life, I was breathing. That’s what you meant to me.” His eyes looked away, fearing that dark, lonely memories would be triggered by their frankness. “I fell in love – not only for the first time, but for the rest of my life.”

Ritsu shivered, and Takano pulled him closer to his body. He knew that he wasn’t cold, because his cheeks were burning with a greater passion than the one that had escaped him that day at the library. Takano passed his fingers through Ritsu’s hair and kissed his forehead. “It’s you, all of you, always…” His lips wandered down, seeking Ritsu’s mouth, ready to receive Takano’s kiss. Their tongues swirled slowly, tasting, melting; filling each other as their hands met and their fingers entwined.

**. . .**

When the faint light of dawn crept into the room, it found them sound asleep in each other’s arms.

* * *

As they stepped off the train at Karatsu Station, Takano breathed in the fresh air. “You can tell we’re somewhat close to the sea,” he commented. “Awesome. It truly feels like we’re off the clock now.” Once the platform was empty, he reached out and offered Ritsu his hand. Ritsu stared at him. “What?”

“You’re really going to milk this, aren’t you?”

Takano laughed. “You bet I am. Come on, give me that hand.” _Or should I call your father and ask for it formally?_ he thought, barely refraining from uttering the words that might take them to a reality they still weren’t ready to face.

As he took it, Ritsu’s lips curved into a shy smile. “Lead on.”

 **\-----**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda wish it had been a bit more NSFW, but at this point, the manga has already showed us lots of those moments. I thought this was appropriate, according to Ritsu's recent adjustments to his sexual behavior. (Hah, that sounded too formal.)
> 
> Karatsu is the real life Hasetsu, so yes, that was a YOI reference. Karatsu will always be my same-sex love city. 
> 
> Next update coming up in March. Thanks for those of you who support me on Tumblr! (Especially when I ramble about this weird thing called writing ^^)


	7. Karada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is bothering Takano and Ritsu tries to figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure most of you are up-to-date with the manga, but this is Nao Kiyomiya's first appearance. In case you haven't read the manga 
> 
> (spoilers) 
> 
> Nao is Ritsu's classmate and in one of the latest chapters, he sort of confessed, telling Ritsu he'll be waiting for his reply.

“Ta-ka-no-saaan!” His face squished against the pillow, Ritsu grumbled and smacked Masamune on the back repeatedly. “Stop thrashing about and let me sleep!”

Takano sat up on the bed as if he’d been struck by lightning. He pressed his palm against his forehead and waited. “Sorry, I was just… Sorry.” He turned to Ritsu and kissed him lightly on the cheek. “It’s still dark outside, go back to sleep.”

“ _You_ go back to sleep; you’ve been tossing and turning all night,” Ritsu grunted, but in the dark, he saw his lover get up and walk out of the room without looking back. “Takano-san?” he called, but he got no reply. He turned around and lay on his back. It had been the second time since they’d come back that it had happened. The first time he hadn’t said anything in particular – they’d eaten dinner way too late and he himself wasn’t feeling well, so he thought that it would be the same for Takano. But now… _What’s the matter with him? He should tell me if there’s something troubling him,_ he thought, feeling dejected. He sighed. Well, it couldn’t be helped. That guy would probably share his thoughts sooner or later. “Tomorrow I’ll ask him about it,” he said to himself sleepily.

* * *

“Ah, Ricchan! Good timing!” Kisa waved and ran to him as soon as he’d gotten out of the elevator. Help me get some refreshments for everyone. The AC isn’t working and everyone’s in a bad mood, so Mino suggested we get cool drinks every hour.”

“No problem,” Ritsu nodded, turning back to the elevator. “But perhaps I should let Takano-san I’m here? You know how he gets when we---”

“Eh? Ah, but Takano-san isn’t here,” Kisa said as he pressed the button to the lounge. “He took the day off.”

“That can’t be.”

“Eh? Why’s that?”

 _Because he left the apartment before me. Because he didn’t say anything about not coming today_ , Ritsu thought. But instead, he just said, “Didn’t you guys tell me that he never took a day off? I seem to recall something like that.”

“Ah, yes. But from what I know, he’s not sick. Hatori didn’t say anything about it, at least.” They stepped out of the elevator. “I thought you’d know, since you two live next to each other.”

“No, no idea. Besides, I overslept this morning.”

“Had a rough night?”

“Yeah. Probably something I ate…” _Though if that jerk hadn’t woken me up in the middle of the night, I’d have rested,_ he thought. But seriously, what was the matter with him? If he wasn’t pleased with the way things were going between them, then he should say something. After all, they’d both agreed on keeping their own apartments for the moment, though it was true that Takano had _grudgingly_ accepted Ritsu’s condition. But they had talked about it, hadn’t they? Ritsu had explained that, until he properly talked to his father, their affair should still be kept in the dark. Maybe that was what was making him unhappy? _It can’t be helped,_ Ritsu thought. _We’ve just started out this relationship. It hasn’t even been one week and that guy is already tired of waiting? No no no, Ritsu, don’t overthink this! It has to be something else…_

“Ricchan, your phone is ringing,” Kisa pointed out.

“Ah, excuse me!” He moved to the side to take the call. Takano-san? No. “Nao,” he greeted.

“Yo, Ritsu! I’ll be near Marukawa tomorrow afternoon. Any chance you’re free to grab a bite after work?”

“Tomorrow? Tomorrow’s a bit…”

“Ah, my bad! Do you need to ask Saga-san for permission?”

“Nao…” Ritsu frowned. “Of course I don’t. I can make it tomorrow.”

“Just kidding. After all, you’re as stubborn as a mule, so if you wanted to do something, you’d do it regardless, right?” Nao chuckled. “There’s a new sushi place I’d like to try, so I’ll send you the address later, okay? See you!”

Ritsu wondered what Takano would say if he knew… That guy always seemed to have a way to find out every little thing Ritsu wanted to hide, so it would be better to be upfront and just tell him. He’d probably grumble about it. _“You’re too trusting, Ritsu! Can’t you see Kiyomiya is still after you?”_ he would surely say. Ah, but at least, his getting angry would give Ritsu a chance to get angry as well. They would argue, but then things would be out in the open, and then they would make up…

“Ricchan, the drinks!” Kisa called out.

“Ah, sorry, sorry!” he babbled as he ran towards Kisa.

* * *

In the end, Takano hadn’t shown up at the office all day, so there he was, standing before his door. He rang the bell. No reply. Ritsu bit his lower lip as his fingers wrapped around the key to the apartment. “I’m coming in!” he announced as he opened the door. The lights were off. “I’ve brought dinner!” He wasn’t there? “Takano-san?” No sign of him in the bedroom. Huh. Definitely odd. He checked his phone, but there were no calls or messages. He went back to the kitchen and took out the packages. _“Convenience store food again?”_ Takano would say. _“That’s not good. I’ll cook something for you. It’ll taste better.”_ _And it would be true_ , Ritsu thought. Every time Takano cooked for him, the meals were savory and satisfying. “Takano-san…” he murmured longingly. _I want to see you._ His lips trembled slightly.

The front door opened and closed behind Takano, who kicked off his shoes and walked down the corridor. He seemed surprised to find Ritsu there. “Good work today,” he said as he dumped his bag on the floor.

“Good work for _me._ Where were you?” Ritsu asked, picking up the bag and leaving it on the entrance table. “You didn’t tell me you wouldn’t be going to work today and I overslept---What’s… What’s that smell?” He sniffed about. “Have you been drinking?”

“Yeah. I met Yokozawa for a drink. Hadn’t seen him in a while outside work.”

Ritsu clenched his teeth and swallowed hard. “Ah. I see.”

Takano stopped walking and turned to look at him. “Don’t get jealous.”

“I’m not jealous.”

“Is that so.”

“I said I’m not.” Ritsu watched him check on his messages. “You’re free to see your friends as you wish, just as I am.”

“Mmhmm,” Takano replied, unbuttoning his shirt.

Ritsu took a deep breath. “I’m having dinner with Nao tomorrow night.” He saw Takano raise his eyes and stare at him. _Here it comes,_ Ritsu thought. _He’ll complain about Nao, I’ll say something about Yokozawa, we’ll bicker for a while and then---_

“I see,” Takano replied.

_Eh?_

“We’ll be having some drinks, so I might be back later than usual,” Ritsu added.

“Got it,” Takano said. “Let me know if you want me to pick you up.”

_EH?_

“Okay, enough – what’s the matter with you?” Ritsu asked impatiently.

Takano frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Don’t _what-do-you-mean_ me! This isn’t you!” He pushed Takano back till he flopped down on the couch. “You’d get mad at me for accepting his invitation so freely! You’d tell me not to go! You’d---!”

“What do you want me to tell you?” Takano asked, looking up at him. His eyes seemed to be pleading silently, but Ritsu couldn't understand them. “What do you want me to say?” His hands slipped underneath Ritsu’s shirt and slid up his sides, making Ritsu shiver. Takano undid the lower buttons and kissed his navel. “Tell me what to do, Ritsu,” he whispered, softly blowing on Ritsu’s skin.

Ritsu ran his fingers through Takano’s hair as he straddled him. Mouth against mouth, their tongues met as their hips came together, feeling each other’s desire matching their own. Takano’s fingers undoing the buckle of his belt, his own fingers desperately removing Takano’s shirt, only to feel him closer, to melt with his heat. His own wetness surprised and excited him, as he felt Takano’s hand squeezing him, stroking him, making him lose his mind with his touch. Helpless, so helpless in his arms. The only thing he could do was cling to him and moan for more.

* * *

The tossing and turning again. Ritsu opened his eyes and sighed quietly. He turned on the lights and said, “Takano-san, really… Again with---” He blinked as Takano sat up. His eyes were brimming with tears that he quickly wiped away with the back of his hand. “Are you alright?”

Takano didn’t reply immediately. “Just had a bad dream, that’s all.”

 _Okay. At least he’s saying something._ “Do you wanna talk about it?” he ventured.

Takano gave him a gentle smile and tousled his hair. “I’m fine, it’s nothing. Go back to sleep. I’ll just go get some water.” He got up and walked out of the room, grabbing a shirt as he passed by.

Ritsu turned off the lights, listening to Takano quietly moving around the other rooms. He squeezed the covers and hesitated. Perhaps he should go after him. Perhaps he should keep asking till he got a straight answer. But that guy had already told him, right? He’d told him that he wasn’t broken, that his feelings hadn’t changed. Maybe there was something else. Maybe the trip to Fukuoka actually was more important than he’d let on. What if he were to be transferred? What would they do? A long-distance relationship wasn’t something either of them wanted, that was obvious. _Ritsu, please, stop overthinking._ He took a deep breath and covered his eyes with his arm, hoping that Takano would open up soon.

* * *

“Onoderaaa, you’re such a cruel guy, telling me those things after I confessed my love!” Nao let out a long sigh. “So we’ll be talking about that guy, even if he’s not here? Maaan, I really can’t escape him.”

“Well, excuse me for being honest when you asked me what’s going on with me,” Ritsu replied, slightly offended, as he jabbed at the screen, ordering more and more sushi pieces. “Next time I’ll just say everything’s fine.”

“Come on, don’t start sulking now. You know I meant it as a joke.” Nao took his plates from the tray and poured soy sauce in the bowl. “Well, not really. The fact that you’re here complaining about it just tells me that perhaps I shouldn’t have backed off.”

“I don’t like you that way, Nao,” Ritsu said seriously. “I’ve already told you that. And if I’m complaining, it’s because I _do_ care about Takano-san. I’ve never seen him like this. Well, maybe once, after you said that to him… So I thought that if I told him I’d be seeing you today---”

“Wait. You’re using me to make him jealous?” Nao raised an eyebrow and left his chopsticks on the saucer. “Ritsu, I’m hurt.”

“That’s not---!” Ritsu was aware that he’d raised his voice, so he pressed his lips and tried again. “That’s not why I’m here now. You’re my friend. And even if the guys at Marukawa knew… Well, I really don’t think they’d judge us… But they still don’t know about us, so…”

“Eeeh… I wonder,” Nao commented. “They probably know. I mean, you two look pretty close from the outside, anyway, and I assumed that now that you’ve properly expressed your feelings, Masamune-san would be more open about the attention he gives you.” They ate in silence for a while. “So what’s the problem?”

“He’s quiet. Too quiet. It feels like he’s avoiding me.”

“That jerk.”

“ _Nao._ ”

“Look, I can’t help not liking the way he treats you, okay? Did you actually tell him how lonely you felt when he ignored you back in high school? Why would he refuse to see you now?”

“He… doesn’t refuse to see me.” Ritsu lowered his head as he chose a piece of sushi carefully. “We’ve been together practically every night since we returned from Fukuoka.”

Nao dropped his nigiri into the soy sauce. “Then how… Sorry, but I don't get it. How’s that avoiding you?”

“He hasn’t been sleeping well. He says it’s because of bad dreams, but… I don’t know. Also, I’m the one who has to contact him. I took dinner to his place last night, because he was missing for most of the day and he didn’t even call to tell me when he’d be coming back.”

“Is that the kind of arrangement you have?” Nao asked. “You’re not living together, right?”

“No, but---”

“Did he object to you meeting me today?”

Ritsu shook his head. “He was okay with it. Actually, it’s not like he gave me his approval or disapproval.”

“Because he’s got no right to do so.”

“Yes, but until now he’s been---”

“Forceful?”

Ritsu bit his lower lip. “He was the one chasing after me for a whole year. Ah, but I also did the same. I think this time we took to get to know each other was the right thing, even if it was hard for both of us.” He took a sip of his beer. “It’s not as if I didn’t… feel this way for him. I just had a hard time when it came to putting it into words.” He smiled gently. “He was the one saying that he had feelings for me. His words just seeped through me and they got connected to that place that I’d tried to forget for so long.”

Nao smiled and rubbed his face. “Argh, what can I say when you actually have that sort of expression on your stupid face? It’s obvious that you like the guy.” He stretched his legs. “Well, it was never going to work between us anyway, so I might as well root for you. Listen,” he said passing his arm around Ritsu’s shoulders, “hasn’t it occurred that now that you’ve told Ta--- _Saga_ -san how you feel, he’s actually expecting you to show it? Like, before he used to be the one coming over, right? Because he was the one going after you. But now you two stand on equal ground, so---”

“He did say something like that before, about us meeting halfway… But I’m doing it. That’s what confuses me. There’s something making him unhappy, and I can’t help thinking it’s got to do with us.”

Nao shrugged and went back to the menu. “No idea. Sounds like you’re expecting him to give you instructions or something like that. He might be your boss at work, but at home, it’s another story. He can’t tell you what to do all the time.”

 _“What do you want me to say?”_ Takano’s words came back to him. _“Tell me what to do, Ritsu…”_ Could that have anything to do with his actions?

* * *

So once again, Ritsu stood before Takano’s door. His finger was about to press the button, but he decided to use the key instead. As soon as he opened the door, he found Takano sitting on the floor.

“Welcome back,” he said, standing up.

“I’m back. What were you doing down there? Were you waiting for me?”

Takano stretched out and scratched the back of his head. “Just wanted to make sure that you’d get home safe and sound.”

“I would have called you if I’d felt it wouldn’t be the case.”

Takano turned to him with a _“would you?”_ look in his eyes, but he didn’t say anything else about it. “Coffee, tea? Or perhaps cold water?”

“Cold water, please. I didn’t drink much, but it will help me feel better.” He walked into the apartment and was surprised to realize how familiar everything seemed to him now. He settled into the couch and reached out to take the glass that Takano was offering to him. But instead, his left hand held the glass and his right hand wrapped around Takano’s wrist. “I love you,” he said seriously.

Takano’s eyes grew a little wider but he didn’t say anything. He just sat down next to him.

Ritsu drank half of the water in one gulp, feeling the chilly water reaching his core and sharpening his thoughts. He left the glass on the table and turned to Takano, arms open wide.

Takano snorted but he instantly covered his mouth. “What’s with you…? How much did you dri---”

“I love you,” Ritsu repeated. “But just because I can say it, it doesn’t mean I have to say it all the time. It’s just words. But if I can show you with my body---”

Takano flinched.

_Eh?_

“Is there something wrong with my body?” Ritsu asked genuinely.

Takano shook his head. “I’m the one who was wrong about your body all along.”

_Eh? Does he mean…?_

“You…” Ritsu swallowed hard. “Could it be that you’re concerned because… I’m a man?”

Takano gave him a look of disbelief that made him feel embarrassed. “Are you an idiot?”

“Yes, I am, I don’t know why I said that!” Ritsu shouted, flailing his arms. “But I don’t understand what you mean, you never had any problems with my body before; in fact, you rarely---!” _Ah… Could that be it?_ Yes, finally it was starting to make sense. Then the blame was shared. “Takano-san,” he said, sitting in _seiza._ “Let me make this clear. It is true that I have, at times, wished you were a bit gentler and that you wouldn’t get so carried away. I wasn’t ready---”

“I knew it,” Takano sighed.

“Let me finish. I’ll try to put it into words, since you have trouble understanding my body.” Ritsu reached out and caressed Takano’s cheek. “I wasn’t ready to tell you that I’d never lost my feelings for you, all of them, the good ones and the bad ones. I was afraid that my body would betray me; that every time you ran your hands over my skin, you’d be able to tell how I truly felt before I had time to understand it myself. I lied with my words because I didn’t want to get hurt.”

“But I did hurt your body---”

“When?”

“When I told you I’d wait for you and then I didn’t.”

Ritsu clenched his fist and hit Takano on the head.

“Ow!”

“There. We’re even now.”

“Like hell we are. It’s not the same,” Takano grunted, rubbing his head.

“Well, it probably didn’t hurt me as much as it just did you.” He smiled. “But you won’t do it anymore, right? Now you can ask me what I want,” he said, leaving a kiss on Takano’s forehead, “and I’ll give you a proper answer with my own words. But please, just talk to me. Don’t make me go through this kind of uncertainty.”

Takano threw his arms around Ritsu and buried his face on the curve of his neck. “I’m sorry,” he murmured. “It’s just that… I know you told me not to mention it, but the other day… When you gave yourself freely to me… I could tell the difference between holding you then and what we’ve been doing this past year. It just had me thinking about what I’d done. Unable to get those words that I wanted to hear, I asked your body, thinking that it wouldn’t lie. But it was your words that I wanted…”

Ritsu let out a chortle that seemed to come straight from the heart. “And yet you were the one who knew my every word all along, as if you were reading my mind, right from the very beginning.”

Takano raised his head. “What do you mean?”

“Like the first time we spoke, when you asked me to go out with you... Voicing my nerves, putting a name to my desire – both good things and bad things, you were always able to see through me.” He tugged at the back of Takano’s hair. “I hate you for that, but I also love you. I love you so much that words fall short.” It wouldn’t be the first time that he would initiate the kiss, but Ritsu knew that he would remember this time better than any other. Takano’s lips parted to receive him, and they stayed like that for a long time, tasting each other until they were out of breath.

Takano slipped down and laid his head on Ritsu’s lap. Ritsu gazed down at him and stroked his cheek. “I’ll talk to my father when we’re done with this summer edition,” he said.

Takano kissed his palm. “Do it when you’re ready. I’ll be waiting for you. And I guess I’ll also have to consider the idea of changing my job, if necessary.” Their eyes met. “It won’t be easy to keep things as they are.”

“I understand. But please, let’s do things together,” Ritsu said. “From now on, yes?”

Masamune smiled as he squeezed Ritsu’s hand. There was a certain glitter dancing in his eyes that immediately caught Ritsu’s attention.

“What.”

“Nothing,” he chuckled. “It’s just… I liked how that sounded.”

“You did, huh.”

“Yeah…” Takano sat up and nuzzled Ritsu, who kissed him playfully. “Ritsu…”

“What?”

“I’m getting ideas...”

“Ideas?” Ritsu blushed and kissed Takano’s neck to hide his embarrassment at the thought that he himself was getting ideas as well. However, he was not expecting the words that he would hear.

“Do you want to... hold me?” Takano murmured in his ear.

**************

** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Ritsu answer, I wonder? ^^
> 
> ("Karada" means "body" - as you all probably know by now...)
> 
> Aaaaand it's been far too long since I updated this! I really wanted to get this done once I'd finished chapter 11 of Majime. If you don't follow that story, you can still read the chapter to get some extra Ritsu and his idea of love (pre-confession). I'll also be referring to it during the following chapter of this story, because Ritsu and Takano will be taking Yamato to the aquarium. Thanks for reading!


	8. Kizuna (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takano and Onodera visit an aquarium with Yamato, but things don't really go according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you will see, the story is basically told in a flashforward/flashback dynamic.

“No!” Yamato exclaimed, tugging at Takano’s t-shirt. “Onodera-kun told us to wait for him here!”

“He’s not coming back!” Takano replied. “We have to go and look for him!”

“No!”

 _Tch._ Stubborn kid! Takano folded his arms across his chest and frowned down at Yamato. “How long do you think we’ll be waiting here? The best thing to do is to get him called---”

“I don’t care!” Yamato shouted, his hands clenching the straps of his backpack so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. “But he told us to wait for him here because he’d be back, and I believe in Onodera-kun, because I like him!”

“Well, too bad you can’t have him,” Takano grumbled, sitting down on a bench. Onodera had warned him against smoking during that day, and he was starting to get nervous. He sighed. “Come, sit down. We’ll wait for him here.” Yamato’s frown somewhat amused him. He looked like a less polite version of his father. “That’s what you wanted, right?”

Yamato eyed him warily, but in the end he sat down and waited.

* * *

. . . . . . 

The alarm clock went off and Takano quickly shut it down. He turned around and reached out to touch Ritsu, but his side of the bed was empty. He sat up and stretched, and just as he was getting up, Ritsu went into the bedroom.

“Good morning. You slept well.”

“Yeah, I was drained,” Takano yawned. “You?” he asked as he passed by him on his way to the bathroom, ruffling Ritsu’s hair.

“Pretty much. I still got up earlier than I would have liked, but I took the chance to make some sandwiches for Yamato-kun.” He followed Takano and leaned against the door frame, watching him wash his face and brush his teeth. “I also got some onigiri for us. I got you some cod roe, pork, and pickled plum. We can have a little lunch at the park. Mino-san told me that Yamato rarely goes out, so I thought it was a good idea.”

Takano glanced at him from the corner of his eye. “You’re fond of the kid, aren’t you?”

Ritsu scratched the back of his head and smiled. “I suppose I am. He’s always showing me affection, so it’s impossible to not return anything.”

“Eeeh,” Takano said. “You mean that if I act more affectionately you’ll also take me on a date?”

“No.”

“How cold, Ritsu.”

“Well, Yamato-kun is a good boy.”

“Aaah.” Takano dabbed his face with the towel and turned to him. “Are you saying I’m a bad boy?”

“You’re the worst.”

“Rude.”

“You asked.”

“Well then.” He approached Ritsu and nuzzled his neck. “Will you make a good boy out of me?”

“What are you saying?”

“I asked you the other day, didn’t I? If you wanted to do me.” By the way Ritsu’s eyes briefly escaped his gaze he could tell that he’d been thinking about it. Takano wondered if he should give him a little push, but he tried to hold back – the prospect of Ritsu taking the lead actually excited him for unknown reasons. Perhaps the memory of Fukuoka was still fresh in his mind and his body. _And then we would be even,_ he told himself before he knew it. _Wait, what’s that supposed to mean?_

“I really can’t believe you’re talking about these things so early in the morning,” Onodera grumbled. His cheeks were flushed as he turned away.

Yeah, he’d definitely given it some thought.

. . . . . .

* * *

“Why do you like that guy, anyway?” Takano asked Yamato.

The child’s eyes grew larger as he seemed to consider the question seriously. “Onodera-kun? He is a nice person,” he replied after a while. “When we talk, he listens to me. He smiles a lot.”

“Does he?”

Yamato turned to him in surprise. “Yes. You didn’t notice?”

It was Takano’s turn to give his answer some thought. “Maybe I don’t see him smiling that much because I’m his boss. Working isn’t all fun and games, and I can be pretty demanding. Ah, maybe you’re used to it. Your father smiles a lot too.”

Yamato gazed at his hands. “Sometimes. Papa smiles when he is with other people. Never when he is alone.”

Takano raised his hand and placed it on the kid’s head, gently tousling his fluffy hair. He was about to say something when he heard a deep voice calling him.

“Masamune?”

Takano turned around. “Yokozawa?”

* * *

. . . . . .

“Does Mino know I’m tagging along?” he asked as they walked up to the building.

“Yes. He was fine with it. Ah, they’re already waiting!” Ritsu waved to the two figures standing at the door. Yamato was pulling Mino by the hand enthusiastically, and the three of them seemed to be engaged in some discussion.

Takano followed him at a distance. In the end, Yamato let go of Mino’s hand. That man was still a bit of a mystery, but Takano wasn’t particularly interested in other people’s lives. There was only one person that sparked that curiosity within him, and every day they opened up to each other more and more, strengthening their bond without intending to. It was hard for him to see Ritsu go back to his apartment at the end of the day, and he suspected that even if Ritsu insisted on keeping his apartment at least until he’d talked to his father properly, it was just as hard for him.

“I’m sorry to bother you like this, Takano-san. Thank you for taking him with you,” Mino smiled; he watched Ritsu and Yamato chattering as they walked away.

“Not a problem. We’ll let you know before we head back. By the way, did you get my revision?”

“Yes, thank you. I was surprised to see it barely had any comments,” Mino replied.

“It was really good. Yoshikawa-sensei has come up with something rather unique. I’m glad you’re the one handling his project, and I can feel that your feedback has been well-received.”

“Takano-san!” Ritsu called from the street.

“We’ll talk about this tomorrow,” Takano nodded. He turned around and for a brief moment, the image of Onodera and the kid holding hands, waiting for him, seemed to have a glow that he’d never felt before.

“Hurry up!” Ritsu urged him. “We’ve barely got enough time to make it to the midday penguin show!” He and the child turned around and went on walking.

“Yes, yes,” he replied, his lips curving into a gentle smile. “Coming.”

. . . . . .

* * *

“Whose kid is this?” Yokozawa was as direct as ever as he sat down next to him.

“One of our editor’s. Onodera was supposed to have a date with him, but now he’s gone to get a crêpe for this little man and he probably got lost on the way back.”

“Ah, of course Onodera’s here,” Yokozawa scoffed. “So you’re Onodera’s friend?” he asked Yamato.

“You’re not?” Yamato replied in an unusually defiant tone, sending Takano into a fit of laughter.

“You’ve got a good eye, kid. So, what about you?” Takano looked at Yokozawa from the corner of his eye. “What are you doing here?”

“There you are!” a gentle voice exclaimed. They looked up and saw the editor-in-chief of _Japun_ waving to them. “Takano, you’re here too?”

“Ah, I see,” Takano said in a low voice, smiling softly. “Kirishima, how’s it going? Is that your daughter?”

After all the greetings, Kirishima said, “Hiyori has just told me that she’s looking forward to the sea lion feeding. We were about to get the tickets to participate. Would you like to come along?”

Takano felt a little tug and when he looked down, he saw the expression in Yamato’s face. “I think we’ll pass. We’re waiting for someone, you know.”

“Onodera’s probably lost in that new maze area we passed before getting here,” Yokozawa explained. “The food court area has too many exits and it’s easy to mistake them, and one of them leads there.”

“Ah, too bad.” Kirishima looked up. “They’re announcing the opening for the tickets, we should get going. It was nice to see you, Takano. Yokozawa?” he called as he turned around.

“Coming. Good luck, Masamune,” Yokozawa said.

“Yokozawa! Good to see everything’s okay,” Takano replied, causing him to pause. Yokozawa nodded and waved before going away.

“I’m sorry,” Yamato said quietly as they sat down once again.

“Hmmm?”

“For telling Onodera-kun that I wanted a crêpe.”

“Why are you sorry?” Takano patted him on the head. “He’d been asking you if there was anything you wanted for a while, and I think he was happy enough when you finally told him there was something you wanted. Don’t worry too much. I’m sure he’ll be back in a minute or two.”

Yamato’s eyes seemed to sparkle. He nodded and scooted a little closer to Takano.

* * *

. . . . . .

It wasn’t jealousy. It would be petty of him if he were to get jealous of a child just because Onodera was freely holding hands with that kid in public, wouldn’t it? But it wasn’t just that: it was as if he was seeing this new side of this guy who was socially timid, but who right now was sporting the brightest smile.

No, it wasn’t jealousy. As far as he knew, it was a bit of concern. He’d thought about it during the trip to the hot springs, when Ritsu had found that boy after he’d run away, but there was something sweet to that image of Ritsu and a child. He’d tried to ignore it, because he was absolutely positive that he didn’t want to have children unless it was with that guy, and that was biologically impossible. Not that he needed them, anyway. In his mind, his life was complete with Ritsu by his side. But he wasn’t sure they’d ever really discussed the possible regret that guy might have about not having children.

Then again, Yamato was probably a special case. They’d bonded under strange circumstances and Takano wasn’t entirely sure that Ritsu would get along with just anyone. Maybe they were more similar than they thought.

“-san… Takano-san!”

“Sorry, I was a bit distracted. You were saying…?”

“Yamato wants to skip the maze, so we’re going to the marine garden. Are you sure you don’t want to have something to eat now, Yamato-kun? We’ll be going away from the food area.”

“I’m fine!” Yamato beamed. “We are having a picnic later, no?”

“Yes, but maybe you want to have a snack. Let me know if you need to use the restroom. Takano-san?”

“I don’t need to use the restroom, but you can take me there if you want.”

Ritsu gave him a deadpan look. “Not that. Are you okay? Want to rest for a bit?”

“Do you think I’m an old guy?”

“Okay then. We’ve got to change levels now, so don’t let go of my hand, okay?” he said to Yamato.

The garden was larger than they’d expected, divided into four sections. The weather was ideal for the outdoor area, and soon they found themselves surrounded by families. Takano took a look around. _Oh._ There were families with fathers and mothers, but there were also single parents, uncles and aunts, and even grandparents. Not one family looked the same. He blinked as they went out to the _Penguins In The Light_ exhibit and he had to cover his eyes.

“Takano-san?” Ritsu called, a hint of excitement in his voice. “Can we take a picture?”

 _Bright._ Takano’s lips relaxed into a smile.

. . . . . .

* * *

“Maybe we should go and look for him,” Yamato murmured, looking down.

Takano stared at him for a moment. “No,” he replied. “You believe that he’ll come back soon. I believe in him as well. Ah, but when he comes back, let’s make sure to tell him he should take his phone with him next time, shall we?”

“Yes!” Yamato said, grinning at him for the first time in the day.

“Takano-san! Yamato-kun!” they heard from the exit behind them. There he was, holding two crêpes that looked like an absolute mess, trying to make his way through the crowd.

Takano stood up and offered his hand to Yamato. “Let’s go!” he said. Together they crossed the hall in a dash and soon reunited with Ritsu, who babbled about having taken a bad turn in the jellyfish tunnel and lost his way in the waterfront maze.

“I’m sorry! Because of me we’ve surely missed the otter greeting,” Ritsu whined, trying to clean some cream off his hair. “I’m really sorry!”

“It’s fine, don’t worry,” Takano laughed, tucking Ritsu’s hair behind his ear. “We’ve got plenty of time.”

* * *

“Mino will laugh when Yamato tells him that it’s you who got lost, instead of him.”

“Please don’t say that in the office. If Kisa-san found out, he’d tease me forever.” They were walking up the street, back to their block of apartments. “But at least it all ended well, don’t you think?” Ritsu smiled. “You even bonded with Yamato-kun a bit. I realized that at some point you stopped giving him those jealous glares. I was glad.”

“Me, jealous? I can’t be jealous of a brat,” Takano scoffed.

“You totally were.”

Takano passed his arm round Ritsu’s shoulders and pulled him towards him, giving him a noogie.

“Ow!” Ritsu shouted, a bubble of laughter choking him, making Takano laugh as well.

“Maaan, maybe I _am_ old. I’m beat,” he yawned as they waited for the elevator. “Who’d have said that being outside would be this tiring?”

“We really don’t go out much, do we?” Ritsu said. “Editors, I mean. We see the morning light and that’s it. We spend most of the day inside. You can tell who works in Marukawa because of that unhealthy greenish glow we get during the year.”

“That reminds me, Yokozawa and Kirishima were there today,” Takano said as they went up.

“Yokozawa was there?”

Takano raised an eyebrow. “Why the sudden drop in temperature?” he wondered. “You know, I asked you about it the other day, but you’re still jealous of him, aren’t you?” He patted Ritsu’s head warmly. “I’m starting to think that feeling will never disappear. I wonder if it had been better to just say that nothing happened with that guy.” They got off the elevator and walked along the silent corridor. “I mean, it didn’t matter in the first place, so---”

Takano felt a hand grabbing him by the shoulder, turning him around and pushing him against his door. Ritsu was staring at him. _Oh, he’s angry,_ Takano thought. “Ritsu, I---” Before he could explain himself, Ritsu’s mouth covered his, parting his lips with his tongue. His hand slid up his neck behind his head, and he ran his fingers through his hair.

“Masamune-san…” Ritsu said with a low grunt. “Can I come in?”

Takano nuzzled him before he kissed his lips gently. “Please do.”

**************

** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two is the smutty part, so you know the drill: feel free to skip it if you don't feel comfortable with NSFW stuff. I was going to include it in this chapter, but my brain was like, "There's a child in this chapter, you monster. Don't you dare." So yeah, Part Two coming soon.
> 
> Kizuna = bonds


	9. Kizuna (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritsu and Masamune spend a different night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW. Not that it's terribly NSFW, but yeah. A bit. You can also skip this chapter if you're not into it. You won't miss anything plot-related because next chapter will start from where this one left off.

Ritsu had taken a shower first, and when it was his turn, Masamune became aware once again of how long it actually took to get round to preparing himself. In all truth, he had already done it once, right after he’d made the offer. It hadn’t been a pleasant experience, but he knew he just had to go through with it to get what he wanted: if it were going to be Ritsu’s first time, then he should get a proper one. He was confident he’d done it right, but there was a tiny could of doubt hovering about in the back of his mind.

As the water ran down his back, he rested his forehead against the cool wall and wondered if offering himself mattered at all. Ritsu had never asked for it. Still, Masamune had come to believe that that would be a necessary step. Saying “I’m yours” was something that he’d already done, but sometimes he felt that Ritsu still needed something else.

Part of him knew that he was desperate to close any gap between them. He’d never wanted to be this close to another person. The peace he felt whenever he heard Ritsu’s gentle snoring –something he only did when he was in his arms–, the warmth of that sleepy, languid gaze of his as Masamune wiped his body at the end of a night of lovemaking; how hard he worked every single day, or the way he enjoyed the breakfast Masamune made. Every single expression of his, every look, touch, word: he was captivating. Takano recalled the moment he’d realized that Ritsu’s reactions were only for him. Others might get his seemingly gentle nature, but he was the one who got to see his true colors. Like the cherry blossoms across the seasons, he could be dry and sharp, pink and fluffy, strong and lush, and the love he sometimes showed in his gestures… That love was fiery like fall.

He took a deep breath and turned off the shower. His heart was beating wildly, aware that his mind had started playing out all kinds of scenarios. _Will he know what to do?_ He thought himself arrogant for thinking that way; then again, the mere thought of Ritsu thoroughly studying how to fuck him…

He dried his hair as quickly as he could.

He went into the bedroom and found Ritsu lying on the bed, his arm over his eyes. His robe had been lazily tied up, and Takano could see the pale skin of his chest. His fingers ached to run over it, but he clenched his fist and took a deep breath. “I’m ready,” he said.

Ritsu gazed at him and sat up. There was this thick silence between them that took them both by surprise, until Ritsu reached out. “Come here,” he said.

Takano did as he was told and then sat down next to him. Should he lean in for a kiss? It somehow felt different from all the other times. Their knees touched as they turned to each other, and he could feel Ritsu’s poorly concealed nervousness. Takano was tempted to say something, but he was afraid of embarrassing him even more.

“Can I kiss you?” he simply asked instead.

As their lips met, he thought that their kiss tasted of their first time, oolong tea and fresh cotton sheets soaked in their heat for each other. Ritsu’s hands still felt shy, but his eagerness was evident: he was trying to stand by him as equals. In a way, they both had the same thought, the same feeling, and Takano lost himself in his touch. Their fingers entwined, caressing slowly before coming apart to get rid of their robes. Their hands and lips wandered over each other’s skin, finding familiar places and discovering new ones.

Takano found himself lying on his back. Ritsu’s kisses strayed from his mouth down his chest, as his hands stroked Masamune’s chest. His tongue brushed against his left nipple, timidly at first, but when Masamune passed his fingers through his hair, he licked and sucked on it a little harder.

“Does… Does that feel good?” Ritsu asked.

Masamune considered his answer briefly. “It tickles.”

“Really? To me it’s always more like a tingling sensation.”

“Maybe if you suck harder? Ow, teeth!”

“Sorry!”

“It’s okay, don’t worry,” Takano replied, rubbing his fingers over the sore spot. “I’m also rough most of the time, so I guess I deserve it.”

Ritsu knelt down on the bed. “This isn’t some sort of compensation thing again, is it?”

Takano rested his body on his left arm. “What do you mean?”

“Like when we talked about you forcing me… We’ve already had this conversation.”

 _I made him uneasy again,_ Takano sighed. His fingers stroked Ritsu’s thighs lovingly. “No. This is just me looking for another way to stand by you. I don’t want to keep leading you. We’re both into this, right? We’re partners, lovers… I want to be as yours as you’re mine.” He sat up and leaned forward to kiss Ritsu on the forehead. “If it’s too much pressure---”

“It’s not,” Ritsu replied. His voice sounded a little firmer as he stroked Takano’s shoulder before giving it a kiss. “I understand.”

“Good,” Takano murmured before tilting his head, looking for Ritsu’s mouth. His kisses soon turned deep and wet, and he knew that once again he’d fall into the leading role. _Hurry._ His hand slipped between Ritsu’s thighs and…

“Ah. You’re not hard,” he noticed.

“Wha---D-don’t say it like that!”

“How do you want me to say it? You won’t be able to enter me---”

“Waaah!” Ritsu covered his face.

“---if you’re not hard! Like this!” He said, grabbing Ritsu’s hand and placing it on his cock.

“But you’re always hard!” Ritsu protested, shaking his hand off.

“Of course I am!” Takano groaned and plopped back against the pillows. “God, now you made me sound so indecent!”

“You _are_ indecent!” Ritsu exclaimed. “Pervert! Dirty old man! You’re always horny! Always touching me, telling me dirty things, always sucking me off…” His voice trailed off as he leaned down and gave him a deep kiss. He let out a moan as Masamune’s fingertips ran down his back.

“Oh? Is that what you want, then?” Takano asked, amused. He reached down and gave him a playful spank. “I’ll suck you off and make you hard, but you have to bring those hips to my mouth.” He could feel the hesitation creeping up Ritsu’s chest, so he caressed it with his warm palm until Ritsu lay down by his side, presenting him with his hips. “Good boy…” Takano said before kissing and nibbling on his inner thighs. He took him in his mouth and felt him twitching rather quickly. _He’s just nervous._ “You know,” he said, stroking him with his right hand, “you can do the same for me, since your head’s down there.” He didn’t think Ritsu would do it.

But he did it. Slowly, distractedly – but he was doing it.

Takano’s tongue swirled around the head, making Ritsu gasp and bite his thigh. “Oi, teeth!” Takano exclaimed, slightly alarmed.

“S…Sorry,” Ritsu panted, sucking on the place that he’d bitten. He’d probably leave a mark, something unusual for him. “Ta---Takano-san…” he pleaded. “I think…”

“Yeah, you’re ready.”

Ritsu let out a heated sigh and quickly turned around to look for the condoms and the lotion that he’d left on the night table. He noticed Takano watching him with a smile. “What.”

“I feel loved,” Takano said.

“So annoying.” Ritsu poked him on the cheek. “That’s because you are loved,” he muttered.

“Shall I put it on you?” Takano offered.

“I can do it alone!” Ritsu exclaimed, flustered. He turned away from Takano, who smiled and looked up at the ceiling.

That was good for him, right? Doing things by himself. But it still felt a bit strange. Takano wasn’t used to being passive, and he could tell that he was slowly getting impatient. _Trust him. He’ll do it when the time’s right._ He almost wanted to laugh at that last thought: as if time had ever been their ally.

“---kano-san… Takano-san… Masamune!” Ritsu’s voice brought him back.

“Hmmm? Sorry,” he smiled, reaching out to touch Ritsu’s face. Ritsu kissed his palm, and then his lips traced a line on Takano’s arm, from his wrist to his shoulder, and now they wandered over his collarbone, up his neck, on his lips…

Every kiss felt like the first one, and both wondered how it was possible to never be satisfied. Ritsu lay down by Takano’s side, resting his body against his. Their hips melded, rubbing against each other until their breathing became heavy and their mouths couldn’t handle it anymore. Ritsu’s hands slipped between Takano’s thighs, making him shiver and cling to him, to his own surprise.

“Let me know if it hurts,” Ritsu murmured in his ear. The lotion he’d chosen had a warming effect and Takano was soon feeling it.

“It’s okay…” he murmured back, kissing his forehead. “You won’t hurt me, so don’t be nervous.”

Ritsu’s fingers moved carefully as they entered him, one by one, and his mouth covered Takano’s in a kiss that was full of love. Every move he made was slow and deliberate, and he gained confidence as he heard Takano’s quiet moaning. “Does it feel good, or does it hurt?” he asked when he noticed Takano’s fingers wrapping around his arm tightly.

“It’s… good…” he replied, his low voice broken. “Strange… Not bad… You can do it now…”

Ritsu left a kiss on his lips as he moved between his legs. Takano slipped his hand as well to guide him. Ritsu pressed and slid into him slowly, his hands now trailing up his lover’s body until he had a firm grip on his shoulders, pulling on them to thrust deeply into Takano. “Masamune…” he growled gently in his ear. “Masamune… I love you…”

Takano passed his fingers through his hair and licked his lips. “I love you too…” he said, interrupted by a soft moan that escaped him.

“This side of you… It’s unusual.” Ritsu smirked and kissed the curve of his neck. “I like it when you moan.”

“Hah… I like it when you make me moan…”

Ritsu’s hips slapped against Takano’s as he picked up the pace. His teeth grazed his neck, not worrying about whether he would leave any marks. The only thing that mattered to them was that moment: their bodies in each other’s arms, their mouths speaking without words…

 _Slow down a bit,_ Takano wanted to say, his hands gripping his lover’s arms. _Your waist is gonna be sore tomorrow._ But Ritsu’s eyes were now closed, as if he were listening to some voice within. He seemed to be muttering something, and Takano softly blew in his ear. His eyes opened wide and then he cringed and shuddered, panting.

“Oh, you came!” Takano noticed.

“How embarrassing!” Ritsu groaned, hiding his face. “I was recalling the whole 2000 catalog to keep myself from---Argh, why did you have to do that?”

Takano laughed. “It’s okay! It happens to everybody.”

“It certainly doesn’t happen to you,” Ritsu pouted. “You’re always---” He looked down. “You’re still up.”

Takano followed his eyes. “Ah, this… Don’t mind it.” He sat up slowly, still feeling a bit of a sting down his backside. _God, it feels slippery back there._ “I can take care of it in the bathr---” He was interrupted by his lover’s hand on his forearm. “Ritsu?”

“---o me…” he mumbled against the pillow.

“What?”

Ritsu turned around slowly and lay on his back. His hair was incredibly messy and his skin had a glow he’d never had before.

“You can do me,” he said.

Takano thought that he could come just from those words. He brushed Ritsu’s thighs with the back of his fingers, enjoying the sight of that body twitching at his mere touch.

“Let’s take it slowly, shall we?”

* * *

“Takano-san, we’re late!” Onodera called from the front door as he made sure that he had his folders.

“I can’t do the dishes any faster!”

“Then leave them there!”

“Yeah, that’s _your_ place, not mine. Besides,” Takano grumbled as he turned off the water, “who was it that wolfed down all my rice? If you'd finished earlier---”

Ritsu’s flushed face popped up. “I have a healthy appetite, there's nothing wrong with that!”

Takano snorted. “Well, that’s what you get when you do exercise, I guess,” he teased as he passed by. He felt Ritsu’s fingers tugging at his shirt.

“Your body?”

Takano tousled Ritsu’s hair. “I’m fine. Ah, but I would be better if my lover gave me a kiss…” he moaned.

Ritsu shook his head and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “Please hurry,” he said, turning around quickly to look for his shoes.

Takano rubbed the back of his neck as he watched him. “Ritsu…”

“Yes?”

“Why don’t you move in with me?”

 _Crap, you shouldn’t have said that,_ Takano thought. Ritsu’s back had suddenly become stiff.

“Can we talk about this later?” he simply asked.

Takano swallowed hard and produced a half smile. “Sure. I’ll be out in a minute. Can you call the elevator?”

 _Don’t rush him. Don’t say things that will put him on the spot. Don’t forget this last year. Don’t forget the ten years before that._ So many things to remember, but he knew that it would be worth it. _Remember: you love each other. You can be yourselves when you’re together. You have chosen each other again, the way you are now. This is your new bond._

He closed the door behind him and walked to the elevator. Ritsu was on the phone.

“Yes… Next Friday. … Yes.” He turned to look at Takano. “… I will, thank you. Well, then.” He put the phone down slowly and stared at the display.

“Everything okay?” Takano asked.

“My father,” Ritsu replied. “He wants to have a talk with me next week. Just the two of us.”

Takano pulled him closer and kissed his forehead.

*** * * * * * * * * ***

** **

**Author's Note:**

> "Kotoba" means "word(s)".


End file.
